Iced Out Love
by hockeydegrassi
Summary: 'Kitty has always loved hockey. She grew up with the game, she lived for it. When she goes in for the bigger picture, she meets a beautiful brunette with the same love for her favorite game. What will happen on their journey together' Rated M for future chapters. Completely out of character.
1. Chapter 1

**First ever fic. Please be nice haha. Review/fav/follow?**

** All characters go to their respectful owners of Glee. **

"Mom, have you seen my lucky socks? You know I won't make the team without them," yelled the 21 year old blonde hockey player Kitty Wilde. Kitty had recently been asked to go tryout for the Women's Canadian hockey team, and she was ecstatic about it, but worried because she wasn't able to find her lucky socks she always wears under her skates. She and her mom would be leaving the next day to fly to Calgary so she could attend the tryouts, so she needed to pack up all the necessities in order to be ready for the flight tomorrow, and according to Kitty, the most necessary piece she could bring with her are her lucky socks.

"I put them in the top drawer of your night stand where they belong. And sweetie, I really don't think you need your lucky socks, you are an amazing player and you would make the team whether you had those old things or not," replied Kitty's mom.

"She is right you know," said Kitty's 22 year old best friend Spencer Scott. Spencer and Kitty had been best friends since they met freshman year at their all girl's boarding school.

"Maybe, but I don't want to risk it. This is team Canada we are talking about Spence. A once in a life time opportunity, and you know it's always been a dream of mine," replied Kitty.

"Yea, I am aware, it's all you ever talk about; that and how you can never find the right words to actually finish writing a song. Have you actually ever finished a song or are they all just pieces that don't fit together," teased Spencer.

"Shut up," Kitty half joked. "I wish you could come with me to training camp in Calgary. You should ask your parents, it would be really awesome. You always know what to say to get me to focus before a big game so if you're there and I start freaking out before the tryout, you can calm me down."

"Well when do you have to leave?"

"We would be flying out tomorrow around 3:00p.m."

"Okay, I guess it's a good thing that I packed enough clothes for a week, checked with my parents, bought my plane ticket and that my suitcase is downstairs by your door ready to head out tomorrow afternoon," laughed Spencer.

Kitty looked up at her best friend in disbelief. She really didn't think that she would be able to come. "Really?" she questioned. "You aren't just kidding around with me again?"

Spencer nodded her head in response, and was then tackled to the ground in a big hug from her friend. "What was that? Is everything okay up there? What was that big bang?" asked Kitty's mom.

"It was nothing miss W, I just told Kitty that I am allowed to go to Calgary with you guys tomorrow. She just got too excited and decided to tackle hug me," responded Spencer.

"Okay sweetheart, but you two should hurry up and finish packing, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow," said Miss Wilde.

"Okay mom, we will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"Ah, I still can't believe that you are coming with us," squealed Kitty.

"Well believe it. So what else do you need to pack? I am really tired since it's almost 11:00 and I have been up since 6:00 this morning working an extra shift so that I could fly out with you tomorrow."

"Umm, let's see. My bag is packed, my suitcase is packed, my gym bag is almost packed," replied Kitty as she pulled her lucky socks out of her drawer where her mom said they would be. She placed her lucky socks in her gym bag and zipped it up. "My gym bad is now packed, my toiletries are packed, I guess all that is left is my song book, my teddy bear and my pillow." Kitty grabbed her song book and placed it in her gym bag since lyrics come to her at the most random times. "And I guess I will pack my pillow and teddy bear in the morning since I kind of need them tonight."

"You mean your book that is full of half written songs?" laughed Spencer. "And you're seriously packing Mr. Snuggles? What would everybody think if a 21 year old brings her teddy bear with her?"

"Yes I mean that book, and I never leave without Mr. Snuggles. My dad gave him to me 5 years ago before he died. It's the last thing I have of him."

"I know Kitty. Sorry."

"It's okay Spence. What do you say we get some sleep?" said Kitty.

"Sounds good to me," replied Spencer as she hopped under the blankets. "Turn off the lights while you're up the get to bed."

"Okay," said Kitty as she flipped the light switch then hopped underneath the blankets. "Goodnight Spence."

"Goodnight Kitty. And by the way, I know you will do great on Thursday at training camp. You are the best hockey player I know," replied Spencer groggily.

"Thanks Spence. I hope your right." Before not too long both girls were asleep and the only sound that could be heard was the soft melody of the music coming from the radio.

_'Flight 428 to Calgary, Alberta is now boarding'_

"I am so pumped, but also so nervous to be doing this," said Kitty to Spencer half way through the plane ride.

"You are going to be fine Kitty. Like I told you yesterday, you are the best hockey player I know. You are not going to have any trouble making the National team."

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear you conversation on my way to the bathroom. Did you say that you were going to the training camp for team Canada's women's hockey team?" asked a small looking brunette.

"Umm, yes I am. Why?" replied Kitty not looking up from her song book.

"That's where I am going to," said the mystery girl happily. "My name is Marley Rose. What's yours?"

At that moment, Kitty looked and noticed that Marley had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. "Uh, oh, my name is Kitty Wilde and this here is my best friend Spencer," she replied. "It's nice to meet you Marley," said Kitty as she stuck out her hand to shake Marley's.

"It is nice to meet you guys as well," replied Marley.

"Girls you should buckle up, I don't like it when you're not buckled in," said Miss Wilde as she returned from getting the three of them something to drink. "Oh and I see that you two have already made a friend." Miss Wilde looked over at her daughter whose eyes were locked with the blue orbs of Marley.

"Yea Miss W, it looks like we did. And I think she might be around longer than just the plane ride. She is also going to the training camp for the women's National Team," replied Spencer.

"Mom, this is Marley. Marley this is my mom Mary," said Kitty giddily.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Wilde."

"It's nice to meet you to Marley, and call me Mary or Miss W not Miss Wilde. It makes me feel old," replied Miss Wilde. "Did you want to sit here with the girls and talk? I don't mind going to sit in your seat."

"No it's okay Miss Wilde, I mean Mary. My twin brother is over there and I should probably get back to him. It was nice meeting you all, and I guess I will be seeing you on the ice on Thursday then," replied Marley as she looked over at Kitty.

"I guess you will," responded Kitty. And with that, Marley continued her journey to the washroom.

"I will be right back girls; I want to use the washroom before I buckle back in," said Miss Wilde.

"Okay Miss W," replied Spencer. Spencer waited until Kitty's mom was out of earshot before she spoke up again. "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" asked Kitty confused.

"You couldn't take your eyes off of her and you were all giddy."

"No I wasn't. Spence you are starting to see things."

"No I'm not. Both of you were staring at each other," said Spencer with a hint of anger that Kitty didn't pick up on.

"Okay whatever Spence. It's not like I am going to be nice to her when it comes to the tryouts. I want to make this team really badly and nothing is going to get in the way of that. This is the opportunity my dad and I trained for my whole life and I am not about to give it up to someone who eavesdrops," responded Kitty.

"Okay, whatever you say Kitty," said Spencer rolling her eyes as she watched her best friend blush and smile at Marley as she returned to her seat on the plane. Spencer was about to say something about it, but then realized that Miss Wilde was on her way back from the washroom. "We are definitely continuing this conversation later."

"Whatever you say Spence," replied Kitty in annoyance.

"That Marley girl seems really nice," said Miss Wilde as she returned to her seat. "I was just talking to her while we both waited in the mini line for the bathroom. She is from Sudbury. Haven't you played teams from Sudbury before? I wonder if you have ever played against her."

"Maybe I don't know," replied Kitty. Kitty was about to say something to Spencer but then realized that Spencer had her headphones in and her eyes were closed. She knew her best friend well enough to leave her alone. So she decided to do the same, and work on one of her songs. "I am going to try and relax now or write a song, so if you need anything just let me know okay mom?"

"Okay sweetie," replied Miss Wilde. The rest of the plane ride continued without a word between the two best friends. Spencer had fallen asleep, and Kitty was focused on her song book, but not actually getting any words written down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the Favs/Reviews/follows.:)**

**I own nothing :( Glee creators do.**

"I can't believe I am actually here. This is amazing," said Kitty as her mom, Spencer and herself arrived at the Northeast Sportsplex in Calgary for the first round of tryouts.

"Well believe is Kitty. Now you are going to want to head inside and sign in. Shows that you actually want to be here," replied Spencer.

"Your right Spence; I will see you two after the tryouts. Bye," yelled Kitty as she sauntered off to the registration table.

"Name please," said the person behind the table.

"Kitty Wilde."

"Okay Kitty, I just need you to sign a few things before you head to the dressing room."

"Sure thing," responded Kitty. Kitty then heard her name being called and assumed that it was her mom or Spencer, but then she realized that the voice did not belong to either of them.

"Hey Kitty," said Marley as she made her way up to the table and stood beside her new found friend.

"Oh hey Marley," replied Kitty with a smile.

"And what's your name?" the person behind the table asked to Marley.

"Marley Rose."

"Do you to know each other?" asked the person behind the table.

"Not really, we met on the plane ride over," replied Marley and Kitty nodded in agreement.

"Okay well over the next few days you will be getting to know each other quite well as you two are going to have the same mentor," said the person behind the table.

Kitty and Marley looked at each other and smiled. "I wonder who our mentor is going to be," wondered Kitty.

Just as Kitty finished talking, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see team's leading scorer from last year Kaitlyn Lewis. "Are you guys Kitty Wilde and Marley Rose?" asked Kaitlyn. Both girls looked at each other and nodded their heads to answer. "Well it looks like I am going to be your mentor for your time here."

"Really; this is going to be awesome," said Kitty.

"It totally is," agreed Marley.

"Yes this is going to be awesome, I have heard quite a bit about both of you and the skills that you would bring to this team if you made it," said Kaitlyn. "But I do have some 'rules' you need to abide to if you want me as your mentor," she said as she put air quotes around the word rules.

"Okay what are they?" asked Marley.

"I know that both of you probably brought family and a friend or someone with you to keep you company during these tryouts, but you will no longer be staying with them. You will still be staying in the same hotel as them but the two of you are going to be sharing a room and are going to have to do everything together. You can see your family and friends during the day before practices, but after practices you two will be on your own and not allowed to interact with anyone outside of the team. I know at first you may get annoyed with each other it is very common, but you will learn to love each other in the end if you both want to make the team. I know these rules are a little extravagant, but my mentor did it with me and Stacey Weber and now look at us. We made the team that year, are still on the team this year and have been best friends ever since. You will thank me in the end, trust me."

"That sounds kind of fun," said Kitty looking over at a smiling Marley.

"Yea it does," agreed Marley.

"So how about you two head down to dressing room number 4 and get ready for the first of many tryout days. I have faith that you will both make the team," said Kaitlyn.

"Okay," responded both girls.

"You ready to be my partner through all of this?" asked Marley.

"I sure am. Now let's go get ready," replied Kitty.

Both girls grabbed their equipment and a practice jersey from the person behind the table and headed off to the dressing room for the first tryout that could change their lives forever.

"You are really good. You were better than half the girls out there," said Marley to Kitty when they had unfinished packing their things in the new room they would be sharing for the next little while. "I don't think you are going to have trouble making the team."

"Me? What about you? Did you see yourself out there? You were the amazing one; the way you can stick handle the puck, it's like it's taped to your stick or something. If either of us are going to make the team it is going to be you, not me," replied Kitty.

"I disagree with you, but let's just agree to disagree then," laughed Marley.

"That's fine with me," replied Kitty in a sad tone. She then lied down on her bed facing away from Marley.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Marley after hearing a sniffle come from the direction of her new roommate.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," replied Kitty.

Marley went over to Kitty's bed and sat down beside her. "I know we just met and that we don't really know each other, but I am here to listen to whatever it is you need," said Marley as she rubbed Kitty's back.

"It's, it's just that being invited to team Canada's training camp was always something my dad and I dreamed of being able to share and now I can't share this with him," said Kitty crying.

"Hey I am sure that he is proud of you. You will be able to see him soon and talk to him about it. I know that we aren't allowed to see our family after practices, but I am sure if I called Kaitlyn and told her what was going on she would understand and let you go see him for a little while."

"My dad isn't here. He died 5 years ago when I was 16. It is just really sad knowing that everything we aimed for when I was younger is happening and I can't even tell him," sobbed Kitty.

"Sorry I didn't know. And he does know that you have made it to training camp. I am sure that he is looking down on you right now with all his new friends he has made up their saying 'Look at my daughter. She has been selected to participate in team Canada's training camp. That is something we trained for when she was younger.' He is probably gloating to all of them," responded Marley.

"You really think so?" sniffed Kitty.

"No I don't think so, I know so. He would be really proud of you for accomplishing your goal."

"Thanks so much Marley."

"That's what friends are for isn't it? Now come here," said Marley with her arms opened.

Kitty was reluctant at first as the only people she hugged were family members or Spencer, but decided to hug her new friend. "I guess you're probably wondering what happened to him aren't you?"

"Kind of, but if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to," replied Marley.

"It's alright. I don't mind talking about anymore." Marley nodded her head, and Kitty continued. "Just over five years ago he was diagnosed with stage IV metastatic melanoma with mets to the skin, liver and brain." Kitty looked at Marley and saw a look of confusion on her face. She took a deep breath then continued. "This type of cancer starts off as skin cancer, but then pieces of the cancerous tissue on the skin breaks off, ends up in the blood stream and then those cancerous cells attack other parts of the body as well. At first he was getting chemotherapy for it when it was just on his skin and it was working, but then about four months later he started getting worse and not acting like himself. We brought him back to the hospital and they said it had spread to his brain and liver. They gave us two options, one was that he could continue with chemo and the other was to have surgery and removed the mets from his liver and brain."

"What did you guys decide?" asked Marley.

"We decided to go with the surgery because they said without it he had only about a five percent chance of fighting the cancer."

"Was the surgery successful?"

"Unfortunately it wasn't. His body was too weak for the surgery. The valves in his heart weren't opening and closing properly therefore not enough oxygen was getting to his brain and he suffered a life ending stroke," finished Kitty.

"Wow, that's terrible," replied Marley.

"Yea it was. If it weren't for Spencer I don't think that I would have continued on with hockey."

"What do you mean?" asked Marley.

"Well after my dad died, I kind of went reclusive and didn't leave my room except for school. One day she had enough and dragged my ass out of the room and brought me to a therapy group session for teenagers who had lost a parent or both. The group was eye opening for me and I ended up meeting someone who told me her story. She had almost committed suicide because she had lost both her parents and her sister in a car accident. She told me that life goes on and that I should continue doing the things I loved to do or I would end up alone in life down the road. Her story really made me think and I decided to go back to playing hockey. Not just for myself but also for my dad as he put so much time and effort into helping me train so that one day I would end up here, tryout out for this team."

"Well I am glad that she dragged your ass out of bed. Had she not, I would never have gotten the chance to meet you and get to know you. And I am really glad that I get this chance. Remind me to thank her tomorrow," said Marley with a big smile on her face.

"I will," laughed Kitty. "I am really glad she dragged me out to. I think that you and I are going to get along just fine."

"I agree," replied Marley. A few minutes went by and the girls sat there in a comfortable silence, then Marley decided to speak again. "So you really seem to know a lot about medicine. Have you gone to school for it?"

"No I haven't, but if I don't make the team or when I am too old to play, I am planning on going to the University of Ottawa to get my Bachelor of Science in Nursing since I have already been accepted for this upcoming year and after I get my degree I might apply to med school. I want to help find the cure for cancer. I don't want people to have to go through what I went through."

"Wow, you've thought this all out; haven't you?"

"Yea I have. What about you, did you go to college for anything or are you planning on going?" asked Kitty.

"Well I currently have a Bachelor of Science in Chemistry and I might go for my masters later on if a career in hockey doesn't work out."

"That's awesome; where did you go to school for it?"

"I went to Laurentian University in Sudbury," replied Marley. She was about to continue until they heard a knock at the door. "I wonder who that could be."

Both girls got up and went to answer the door. When they opened the door they were greeted by their mentor Kaitlyn. "Hey girls, I forgot to mention one other rule earlier, so I thought that now is the perfect time to tell you."

"Okay what is it?" asked Kitty.

"Well you two have curfew. Lights are to be out by 10:30 pm. And seeing how it is currently 10:00pm I would advise the two of you to get ready for bed. And just to let you know, the room next to you is mine so I will be able to tell if curfew is broken," responded Kaitlyn.

"Awe really?" complained Marley. "We were just starting to get to know each other."

"Yes I am serious and I am glad you two are getting along. But curfew is in half hour, so I will let you two go get ready for bed and I will see you at 8:00 am for our morning run," said Kaitlyn as she turned around and walked back to her room.

"Morning run?" asked Marley.

"Oh great, I hate running first thing in the morning. I'd rather wait a bit," said Kitty.

"Me too but I guess we should get ready for bed then. Did you need to shower or anything?" asked Marley.

"Nope just need to throw on my pajamas and brush my teeth so if you need to shower you can go ahead."

"I don't need to either. There's not really a point to shower now if we are going for a run in the morning," said Marley.

The girls took their turns changing into their pajamas and brushing their teeth. Kitty was done first and when Marley came out of the bathroom, she looked at Kitty to see she was snuggling up to a teddy bear. "Cute teddy bear; I forgot to bring mine with me," said Marley sadly.

"His name is Mr. Snuggles. My dad gave him to me before he got sick. I have never slept a night without him since I got him six years ago. Spencer teased me at first when she found out I packed him. She wondered what other people would think of a 21 year old sleeping with a teddy bear."

"Awe, that's cute and I have always slept with mine and I am 23," laughed Marley.

"I didn't know you were 23, I thought you were the same age as me. Did you just turn 23 this year or is your birthday still to come. And since you forgot yours, how about tomorrow we go to the mall and get a replacement one that can be used for this trip, then it will join yours when you get back home."

"That sounds great; and yea I just turned 23. My birthday was two weeks ago actually, on August 4th. When is your birthday?" asked Marley.

"Well happy belated birthday and I will be 22 on September 17th," replied Kitty.

"Thanks," said Marley with a smile.

"How about we get some sleep now, I don't want to be tired for that run at 8:00 am," said Kitty.

"Me neither and I don't think we really want to make Kaitlyn mad at us," answered Marley.

"Yea I don't think it would look good if we broke curfew on the first night and ended up too tired to do good tomorrow at dry land training.. Goodnight Marley."

"Goodnight Kitty."

**So? What do you guys think? Review? Fav?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and follows. Once again i don't own these characters, Glee owns some of them. But the songs/lyrics in this story are written by me unless I specify that they are not. Well enjoy!**

"Ugg, I really hate early morning runs. That was horrible. I can't believe that Kaitlyn made us run for an hour," complained Kitty as she fell onto her bed.

"I know, I thought I was in shape, but I couldn't even keep up to Kaitlyn and Stacey."

"Same here, anyways did you want to grab a shower first?" asked Kitty.

"No, I am actually going to go see my brother. Plus you need to take a shower first, you smell," joked Marley as she walked towards the hotel room door.

"Hey!" complained Kitty as she threw a pillow at Marley, who managed to get out the door before the pillow hit her.

Half an hour later Marley returned to the room to find Kitty on the phone. "Oh mom she just got back, so I will ask her and then I will come up. See you soon," said Kitty then she hung up the phone.

"Ask me what?"

"If you and your brother wanted to come with my mom, Spencer and me for brunch. My mom found this restaurant that is apparently healthy for us, but unhealthy for them," laughed Kitty.

"Umm, I would love to come but my brother won't come. He decided that since we aren't allowed to see our families all that much over the next week that he would just head home early. He just left to catch his plane."

"That sucks. Sorry. So how about you hop in the shower and get ready then come up to room 547. That's where my mom and Spencer are. I am going to head up there now. And while we are out we will definitely have to stop somewhere and get you a teddy bear to stand in for the one you forgot," said Kitty with a big smile.

"That sounds like a plan," replied Marley. "I will see you in a bit then."

"Yea; oh I forgot, I left my cellphone number on the memo pad by the phone. Text me when you are on your way up that way we can get our coats and stuff on and we can leave."

"Okay I will."

"And Marley; go fast please I am really hungry," laughed Kitty.

"I will. Give me about 20 minutes and I should be ready."

"Okay," replied Kitty and then she left the room and headed up to her mom and Spencer's room. She arrived at the room and knocked on the door since she no longer had a key to get in.

"Hey Kitty," greeted Spencer.

"Hey Spence, how was the rest of your night last night?"

"It was okay."

Kitty entered the room and noticed that her mother wasn't there. "Where is my mom?"

"She just went down to the lobby to wait for us. She said that there is a nice garden out there and she is gone to sit in there and read her book. Which also gives us the opportunity to finish our conversation from the other day," replied Spencer.

"Um, what conversation Spence?" asked Kitty.

"The one about you not being able to keep your eyes off your new friend."

"Honestly Spence, nothing happened."

"The way you were made it seem like you found her 'hot' or something like that."

"She is just a friend Spence, and I think she is going to be a good friend. She was there for me yesterday when I broke down and we already know a lot about each other. She was there for me when I wasn't allowed to see my best friend. So can we just drop the subject?"

"Sorry Kitty. What was you breakdown for?" asked Spencer.

"It was just about how I can't share this moment with my dad. Like how he isn't here to see me fulfill our dream," responded Kitty.

"I never thought of that Kitty. I am glad she was there. And sorry for everything I said," apologized Spencer.

Kitty was about to respond but then her phone started beeping. "Wow that was fast. She is on her way up, let's get our coats and stuff and get ready to leave."

"Okay," replied Spencer.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and when Kitty answered it, there was a smiling Marley on the other side. "Ready to head out?" asked Marley.

"Yup, common Spence, let's go get my mom and go eat. I am absolutely starving after that run."

"Run?" asked Spencer.

"Yea, one of Kaitlyn's other rules. Early morning jogs," replied Marley.

"Ouch, now I am ever glad that I never took up hockey," said Spencer.

"Yea it was brutal. Neither of us could keep up. But enough talking about running, I need food a.s.a.p." said Kitty. "Let's go get my mom and head out."

"Okay, let's go," replied both Marley and Spencer.

The girls made their way to the elevator making small talk, not really focusing on a subject until Marley remembered there was something she wanted to say to Spencer. "Oh Spencer, even though I don't really know you or Kitty all that well, I want to thank you for getting her ass up out of bed that one day after her dad passed away. If it weren't for that I wouldn't be having the best time here at training camp. When we both make the team I will be even more thankful towards you."

"Umm, you're welcome," replied Spencer.

The elevator came to a stop on the main floor and the girls got off making their way towards the garden. "Hey mom, we are ready to go for brunch. Oh and do you mind if we stop at the mall after, there is something that I need to go pick up," said Kitty smiling at Marley.

"Of course sweetie; and it's nice to see you again Marley," responded Ms. Wilde. "Is your brother coming with us?"

"It's nice to see you again as well Ms. W and no my brother isn't coming, he decided to go back home since I wouldn't be able to spend too much time with him," replied Marley.

"Oh I see. So how about we go get some food now. The two of you must be hungry. I saw Kaitlyn dragged the two of you out for a morning run this morning. I was sitting on the deck of our room and saw the four of you run by," laughed Ms. Wilde since she knew her daughter didn't like running all that much.

"Yes we are mom it was brutal, and don't forget we need to make a stop at a mall," reminded Kitty.

"What's so special at the mall?" asked Spencer.

"Oh just something to replace something that Marley forgot," replied Kitty.

"Okay, we won't forget. Now let's get going," said Ms. Wilde. And with that the four girls made their way to the van and off to brunch.

_"Ugh, I can't believe how Spencer was acting so jealous. What if I think Marley is hot, it shouldn't matter to her. And because of the way she acted I am not going to tell her the truth. That was just annoying."_

"Hey what you thinking about over there? You seem to be deep in thought," wondered Marley.

"Oh, umm, it's nothing. Just Spencer was acting kind of weird earlier today."

"She seemed to be acting normal to me, even though I don't really know her," replied Marley.

"No she was fine once you arrived and the rest of the day before practice, but it was when I was upstairs with her waiting for you to finished getting ready to go to brunch," responded Kitty.

"Oh, what was she saying?" asked Marley.

"Umm," said Kitty as her face started to get a bit red. "It was nothing important. Nothing we have to really worry about."

"Are you sure?" questioned Marley.

"Yea, I'm sure. So do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure what do you want to watch?" asked Marley.

"Umm, it really doesn't matter. I basically like any movie there is, but I love musicals. They always seem to give me some inspiration to write," replied Kitty.

"Write what?" questioned Marley.

"I write songs/lyrics. Well I try to. I have never been able to actually finish a song," replied Kitty sadly.

"Really? That's awesome. Can I see some? Even if they aren't done I bet they are brilliant."

"Umm, I can read you one I guess," replied Kitty as she grabbed her song book from her bag. "Let's see which one I want to say. Hmm. Oh this one is good."

"Okay let's hear it then," said Marley.

_So much time has gone by_

_Too much of it spend looking at the night sky_

_Dreaming dreams that I shouldn't be dreaming_

_Of people whose motives may be deceiving_

_Of people like myself who say they want to only be friends_

_But if I wait long enough, their true colors will transcend._

As Kitty finished, she looked up at Marley. She was waiting for her reaction because this stanza had deep meaning to it.

"Wow that was, umm what's the word I am looking for. Oh stupendous. Or I guess I could have said amazing, same thing," laughed Marley. "What do those lyrics mean to you? All lyrics usually have some meaning to the person that wrote them."

"Well it means that when someone is sleeping, their true feelings are shown. Like how when you dream about something or someone in particular, there are subconscious feelings you have towards that thing or person that you may not be normally aware about."

"How do you know all this stuff? I don't get it," asked Marley.

"Oh I took a psychology class in high school. I was taught how to interpret dreams. For instance, say I would have a dream about someone in my life and in that dream I see them in a romantic way, that is my subconscious telling me that in reality I might have feelings for that person. You get what I mean?" explained Kitty.

"I think I do," replied Marley. "Well if musicals inspire you to write stuff like that how about we watch Rent or Chicago or, oh can we watch Mamma Mia? Please?" begged Marley.

"Sure I love that movie. And if we start it right now, we will be able to watch the whole thing before curfew," replied Kitty excitedly.

"Yay; but do you mind if me and my new teddy come and watch the movie from you bed with you? The TV is basically only in front of you. Whoever designed this room didn't do a very good job," laughed Marley.

"Sure no problem, just put in the movie and then come on over," replied Kitty.

"Okay."

About half way through the movie both girls had fallen asleep in Kitty's bed. They had been so tired from their hard day that sleep easily took over. The only audible sound present on the room was the soundtrack to the movie that played softly in the background.

**Sooooo? What do you think? Let me know. Oh and updates will be pretty quick as I already have like a lot typed up on my computer. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for the awesome reviews. Keep them coming :). Rights to Glee creators again :( **

**Mention of self harm in this chapter.**

The next morning Marley was the first one to wake up. For the first time in a long time, Marley had a good night sleep. The best sleep she has had in so long that she can't remember the last time. She was about to get out of bed but then realized that there was an arm draped over her. At first she began to panic not remembering who she was sharing a bed with. She then looked over and let out a sigh of relief when she realized that it was only Kitty. She debated with herself on whether or not to get up because if she did, she would risk waking Kitty up as well, but then the arm moved and as she looked over she realized that Kitty had just woken up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that," said Kitty shyly. She really didn't mean to put her arm around her roommate during the night. "I guess maybe I thought you were Mr. Snuggles."

"It's okay," replied Marley calmly. She really didn't mind. "For the first time in forever, I was able to get through a night's sleep without waking up from the same nightmare that I have every night. I don't know why though, it's not like anything changed from my normal sleeping pattern."

"Maybe it's the new teddy bear," suggested Kitty.

"Yea that's probably right."

"So you have nightmares?" questioned Kitty.

"Yea, it's the same one every time. The big incident," said Marley sadly.

"What happened? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to though," wondered Kitty.

"No it's okay. Well about three and a half years ago, my best friend at the time Alexis was going through a really rough time in her life. She was very depressed and stuff. One day I went over to her house and I found her. She had hung herself." Marley then started crying. "I have never been able to get that image out of my head. Every night I wake up reliving what I went through except for last night. For some reason I didn't wake up, didn't have a nightmare about it."

"Oh my god, that's horrible," said Kitty as she brought Marley in for a hug. "When you wake up at night, don't hesitate to wake me up. I will do whatever you need. If you just need to talk, or if you need a glass of water, or if you just need a hug I will be there to do it."

"Thanks Kitty, I really appreciate it." Marley then got up and headed over to her suit case. "Well I think I am just going to go take a shower. Do you want to head over to the arena after that? They want us there early today for some reason."

"Yea we can head out right after your shower. I will just wait till after practice."

"Okay." And with that Marley was off to take a shower.

'_Wow. I can't believe that I ended up cuddling with her last night. Ugh, why do I do things like that? She doesn't even know. I can't believe I have known her for three days and I am already starting to 'like her',_ Kitty said to herself. She then proceeded to get ready to head to the arena for the early meeting that they had no clue what it was about.

An hour later, the two girls arrived at the arena to find that no one else who was trying out with them were there yet. They decided to sit in the bleachers and watch the game that was being played. In the middle of the game the girls heard someone calling their names.

"Kitty, Marley? Could you guys please come with me to the meeting?" asked one of the members of the coaching staff.

"Sure thing," replied the girls.

When they got to the room were the meeting was being held, there was still no sign of any of the others who were trying out. "If you could just give us a minute we will be starting the meeting in about five minutes," said the coach.

Both girls nodded in response and then Marley decided to speak. "I'm worried. Like where is everyone else. Is this their way of sending us home saying we aren't good enough?" whispered Marley.

"God I hope not. But that is definitely what this feels like. If no one else walks through those doors soon I am going to start to really be concerned," Kitty whispered back. Just then Kaitlyn walked into the room and took a seat next to the coaching staff.

"Now that everyone is here," started the coach. Kitty and Marley looked at each other with worry on their faces. "We asked the two of you to come here today because we needed to speak with you, and I don't think that telling you this over the phone would be nice."

A look of panic appeared on both girls faces. They then looked up at Kaitlyn who was smiling. _'Why would she be smiling if we were going home?'_ wondered Marley.

"The reason that we have brought the two of you here early today is because we have something to tell you. Or something we would like to show you." As he said that two of the other coaches held up two team jerseys and turned them around. On the back of one was the name Wilde with the number 11, and on the other was the name Rose with the number 23. "Congratulations on making team Canada ladies. Out of everyone that came to the tryouts, you were the only two that we feel have the skills and attitude we are looking for."

Marley and Kitty turned to smile at each other. They then proceeded to give each other a hug and said their congratulations to one another. "I told you that you would make it," said Kitty.

"I also said that you would," laughed Marley.

"As tomorrow is the last day of tryouts, we need you guys to not tell anyone else about this. We debated on whether or not to tell you guys when we made the decision last night but Kaitlyn here begged us to tell you. We need you two to still go out there today and tomorrow like you don't know anything. And you will continue to work with Kaitlyn at tryouts today and tomorrow as we are going to try to make the three of you as a line. The two of you seem to really work well together and that is why we are going to try you out with Kaitlyn."

"Wow, I can't believe this. So you're saying that out of all 20 people trying out, we are the only two that made it?" questioned Marley.

"Yes that is right."

"So you said that we can't tell anyone else. Does that include our family members? Cause I don't know if I will be able to go another two days without telling them. They will definitely know something is up when we go for breakfast with them in the morning and we can't keep the smiles off of our faces," said Kitty.

"They are the only exception. Now how about you two go with Kaitlyn to see the locker room you will be using starting on Monday."

"Okay," said Kitty giddily.

The three girls walked out of the meeting room and followed Kaitlyn to the team Canada dressing room. "So here is my stuff," said Kaitlyn. "They try to keep lines together in the dressing room too. You know where you are in the dressing room because as you can see here my name is above my stuff," she said as she pointed to the plaque that sits above her stuff. "And here," she points "is where your stuff is going to be moved too."

"I still can't believe this is happening. This is so surreal," said Kitty.

"Totally," agreed Marley smiling.

"Do you mind if I call my mom and tell her the news?" asked Kitty.

"Yea me too, I want to call my family back home."

"Of course you can, but don't take too long. The two of you have to start to get ready soon for the next 'tryout' in an hour. We don't want the other girls to get suspicious or anything so you may want to get it out of you system now," said Kaitlyn.

"Okay thanks," replied Kitty.

Kitty had forgotten her phone back at the hotel and was going to use Marley's to call her mom and Spencer to tell them but she had to wait for Marley to call her family first.

"Hey mom, is the whole family home? Yea okay can you guys all go on speaker phone. Something happened and I need to tell all of you at once," said Marley in a serious tone. Once her mom said that everyone was at the phone she continued on. "Well today, Kitty and I were told that we had to come to the arena early because there was a meeting we had to attend. We were so scared when we got to the meeting because we were the only two people who were trying out that were actually there. The coach started talking then two of the other coaches lifted up two team Canada jerseys. One with Wilde on the back and the other with Rose. Guys, Kitty and I are the only two people who made the team."

Kitty didn't know what Marley's family was saying, but she could hear all the screams and shouts. "But guys you can't tell anyone else. We have to pretend that we don't know this and continue on with the tryouts like normal. But I also have to let you go because Kitty forgot her phone in our room and she still has to call her family. Love you too. Thanks. Bye," said Marley as she hung up the phone and handed it to Kitty. "Your turn."

"Hey mom, is Spencer with you? Good. I am just calling to tell you that we are going to have to go back home for a few days so I can pack up all my things. Marley and I made the team!" exclaimed Kitty. Kitty had to pull the phone away from her ear because her mom and Spencer were cheering so loudly. She then told them what Marley told her family about them not being able to say anything. "Well I should get going; we have a tryout to attend to. Bye. Love you too mom." And with that Kitty hung up the phone and returned in to Marley.

"Kitty, your dad would be so proud of you right now. I bet he is bragging to all his new buddies that you made the team," said Marley.

"You know what? I actually believe that this time," smiled Kitty.

"Okay you two, time to go get ready for your second last 'tryout'" said Kaitlyn as she put air quotes around the word tryout.

"Right. Okay no more smiling, back to seriousness," said Marley as she and Kitty wiped the smile off their faces and proceeded to leave their new dressing room, in order to go get their equipment out of the car so they could get ready for the second last 'tryout'.

**So? What do you think? Whats going to happen next? Review/Fav/Follow?**


	5. Chapter 5

**See, really fast updates. Thanks again for the reviews guys. Enjoy the next chapter. Glee creators own rights. **

"That was brutal. I am so glad that these tryouts are now done and that we can actually show our excitement about making the team," said Kitty as her and Marley finally got back to their room after partying with the rest of the girls who tried out. It was a tradition that all the girls would go out for a dinner and some drinks after the last day of tryouts.

"I know what you mean. Like that was probably one of the hardest things I have ever had to do."

"Definitely," replied Kitty with a yawn. "What time is it?"

"Umm, it is just past one in the morning," replied Marley.

"Ugh, no wonder I am so tired. We should probably get some sleep since we have that meeting with the coaching staff at ten tomorrow to sign all the papers. Then we have a long flight ahead of us to go back home and pack up all of our stuff to move here."

"Your right, and on top of that, I have a four and a half hour drive back to Sudbury to get home," said Marley as she got her pajamas on and hoped in her bed.

"Oh yea, I forgot that's where you lived," replied Kitty. "Hey I have an idea. Instead of flying back here by yourself, why don't I take a trip down to Sudbury a few days before I leave, pick you up, then we can fly back here together from Toronto," said Kitty excitedly.

"That sounds like a great idea. You could come up for a few days if you want, I can show you around, introduce you to my friends and you could meet my family."

"Yea, I would love that," replied Kitty as she too hoped in her own bed.

The girls continued making plans on what they were going to do in Sudbury and how long Kitty would be staying there. But eventually tiredness overcame both girls and they were sounds asleep.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO."

All of a sudden Kitty was woken up by someone screaming. She looked over at Marley to find her saying no, calling Alexis' name and tossing and turning. She decided to get out of bed and wake Marley up from the nightmare she knew she was having. "Marley it's okay, wake up, you're having a nightmare again," said Kitty as she gently shook Marley awake.

"Huh? Oh Kitty, I had the dream again," cried Marley as she threw herself into Kitty's arms.

"Shh, it's okay I am here," soothed Kitty.

"I guess this teddy bear wasn't the reason I didn't have a nightmare the other night," sobbed Marley.

"I guess not, it's okay. Just try and go back to sleep. I will stay right here until you do," said Kitty.

Marley then nodded her head in agreement and laid down with her head on Kitty's chest and Kitty's arms wrapped around her. It didn't take long before Marley fell back asleep. _Okay time for me to get back to my bed. But what if I move and she wakes up. Ugh, I might as well stay right here. I am kind of comfy and that way I don't have to worry about her waking up again._ Kitty fought with herself for a while on whether or not to go back to her own bed, but before not too long she fell asleep as well curled up with Marley for the second time. 

* * *

When Marley woke up the next morning, she was a bit sad that Kitty was no longer sleeping beside her. She had woken up in the middle of the night to discover Kitty sleeping beside her with a protective arm over her torso. When Marley woke up to that, she smiled and instantly fell back asleep. She decided to get up and check to see if Kitty was in the bathroom getting ready for the long day they had. She discovered that Kitty was not in the bathroom and started wondering where she had run off to. Marley decided to call up to Miss Wilde and Spencer's room to see if she was there. As she walked over to the phone, she noticed a note sitting beside the phone. She picked it up and read it.

_Good morning sleepy head. I woke up pretty early this morning and waited for you to wake up, but got a little impatient so I decided that I would go to the coffee shop down the road and grab some breakfast for you and me so don't eat. I will be back by 9:30 at the latest. I will see you soon. ~_ Kitty

When she finished reading the note, Marley looked at the clock and realized that it was only 9:00. She decided that while she waited for Kitty to return she would get herself showered and ready for the big day ahead.

Twenty minutes later, Marley sat on her bed brushing her hair and watching cartoons on the television when she heard Kitty come into the room. When Kitty came in, she was carrying two coffees, and two bags full of food.

"Here, let me help you with that," offered Marley.

"Thanks," replied Kitty as she handed the coffee over to Marley. "There are some bagels and some English muffins in the bags and here is your coffee, one milk and two sugars."

"How do you know my coffee order?" asked Marley.

"I just remember that's what you ordered the other day when we went out for breakfast."

"Oh. Thanks," replied Marley with a smile. "Let's hurry up and eat and then we can head over to the arena for the first official team meeting."

"Okay," replied Kitty. The girls managed to finish eating there breakfast in about 15 minutes then headed over to the room next to theirs, as Kaitlyn was going to be giving them a ride over to the arena to allow Kitty's mom and Spencer to stay at the hotel as they didn't know how long the meeting was going to take.

* * *

The girls sat in a big board room with the rest of the team. Everybody was congratulating them on making it when one of the players named Michaela asked "Does anyone know what the meeting is for?"

"I actually have no clue," said Kaitlyn. "At first I thought maybe it was like usual when they introduce us to those who made the team, but we already know who they are," she said as she looked over at Kitty and Marley and smiled.

The coaching staff and the team manager then walked into the room asking all the girls to take a seat. "We have some very important news to share with all of you. This is good news but it is also bad news," said the team manager Dominic. "The team is being moved. Our home will unfortunately no longer be here in Calgary."

"Then where are we going to be?" asked a player named Anna.

"The team is moving to Ottawa," said Dominic. "We don't know why the league is doing this, so we can't answer any of your questions. All we know is that the entire team is expected to move and be available to start practicing in two weeks. There are arrangements being made as to people who need more time looking for a place to live. We will tell you guys more information about what is going on when we learn more about it. I am sorry for the short notice. This is the end of the meeting, you may all leave whenever you would like." And with that Dominic and the rest of the coaching staff exited the board room.

There was some chatter amongst the other players, but Kitty and Marley just talked to each other about what they were going to do.

"This is kind of awesome," said Kitty. "Now I don't have to leave Spencer. We will be able to get an apartment there together. She is attending school there so this works out perfectly. Maybe we could even find a three bedroom apartment and you could move in with us."

"Maybe, but my twin brother lives there so maybe I will end up staying with him since he already has a two bedroom apartment and is having a hard time paying rent."

"Oh okay," said Kitty sadly.

"Hey, we will still be seeing each other all the time, you can't get rid of me that easily," laughed Marley. Kitty looked up at her and smiled. "So this kind of changes our plans we had about you coming to Sudbury for a bit."

"Hmmm," said Kitty as she thought about it. "How about I drive down to Sudbury and then from there we will drive down to Ottawa together. That way I can still go there and meet your family and stuff," suggested Kitty.

"That sounds like an awesome idea," replied Marley with a smile.

The two girl's then chit chatted with their teammates for a while before they left, went back to the hotel to meet up with Kitty's mom and Spencer then flew back to Toronto.

_Back in Toronto_

"Drive safe," said Kitty as she finished helping Marley put her bags into her car she left at the airport.

"I will, and I guess I will see you on Thursday then?"

"Yes you will. Text me when you get back home so that I know you got there safely, okay?" asked Kitty.

"Of course I will. We will probably be constantly texting," laughed Marley as she gave Kitty a goodbye hug. She then got into her car and started the engine ready to head out.

"See you in five days," yelled Kitty as Marley pulled away.

**So? What do you think? Let me know:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**For those of you that have commented that Karley needs to get together soon, don't worry, it's coming. Not this chapter but def in tomorrows :)**

**Again all rights to Glee.**

"Have you finished packing yet?" asked Miss Wilde.

"No mom. I am almost done though. I am just taking a break," responded Kitty.

"Let me guess, your texting Marley."

"Yea, we are talking about what we are going to do when I get there," replied Kitty.

"Well if you don't finish packing you won't ever get there. So say goodbye to Marley and get back to packing. You have to leave in 2 hours and we still have to pack up you Jeep. I do not want you traveling up there in the dark so hurry up."

"Okay mom I will," replied Kitty with a hint of anger. She has become accustomed to talking to Marley every day since she left five days ago.

Kitty: Hey my mom is making me stop texting you so I can finish packing. I will be leaving within the next two hours so I will see you soon.

Kitty instantly got a response from Marley.

Marley: What? You aren't done packing yet? You told me last night that you were practically done. Anyways get back to packing and text me when you get on the road.

_"I can't wait to see her today. I've missed her so much even though it has only been five days since we last saw each other. I think that I am really starting to like her. Like more than just a friend. Ugh, I just hope that this doesn't turn out like my last "crush." I don't think I could handle that happening again," _thought Kitty.

Kitty started packing again, but this time she couldn't stop thinking about what happened three years ago with her "friend" Autumn Harrison.

**FLASHBACK**

"Kitty," cried Autumn, "my mom's friend saw us together at the park the other day when we though no one else was around. They told her everything they saw and then she confronted me about it. I told her the truth. I told her that we have been together for the last six months."

"What did she say?" asked Kitty.

"She told me that, that she was disgusted by my actions. I told her that I was really happy and, and that I am in love with you," cried Autumn.

"You love me?" asked Kitty surprised.

"Of course I do Kitty, but that doesn't seem to matter to her. My parents are making me leave you."

"They can't do that," said Kitty angrily, "they can't separate two people who love each other."

"They can and they are. I am not 18 like you Kitty so I still have to do what they say," said Autumn who was looking down at her feet.

"Autumn look at me," said Kitty as she reached up and lifted Autumn's chin. "Everything will be alright. We can still make this work. It will just have to be long distance until you turn 18."

"I can't do that to you Kitty. And besides they are sending me to my aunts in Texas. They aren't allowing me internet or a phone."

"But, but no," said Kitty as tears started streaming down her face.

"This is goodbye Kitty. I am leaving in an hour, not that I want to go" said Autumn. She placed both her hands on Kitty's cheeks and looked into her eyes. She was able to see a mixture of emotions from sadness, to anger, to hurt and to love. She leaned in and kissed Kitty. There was so much passion and sadness in the kiss because deep down they both knew it was going to be their last.

Once they separated, Autumn kissed Kitty's forehead then said, "Goodbye Kitty. Just remember that I will always love you," and with that Autumn left and Kitty never saw or spoke to her again.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Kitty sweetie, what's wrong?" asked Miss Wilde as she walked into Kitty's room to see her daughter sitting on her bed crying.

"Just, I am getting close so Marley and I am afraid of something happening and it turning out bad like what happened with Autumn," cried Kitty.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie. That won't happen again," shushed Kitty's mom.

"How do you know that, we don't even know that much about her family? All I know is that she lives with both her parents and that she has a twin brother who lives in Ottawa."

"I know that because she is 23 and doesn't have to listen to her parents like Autumn did. She is old enough to make her own decisions. And I take it that you are starting to have feelings for her," said Miss Wilde.

"Well duh, of course I am," replied Kitty. "I just don't want to hurt this new friendship by her finding out that I am a lesbian."

"I know sweetie, but just remember that your generation is a lot more accepting than my generation is."

"I know, thanks mom."

"Anytime sweetie. So what do you have left to pack up? I will help you so you can be on your way and go see Marley."

"Umm, basically just my bedding; thanks mom."

"No problem sweetie. How about I pack this stuff up and you start to bring the rest of the stuff down to your jeep and pack that up?" suggested Miss Wilde.

"Okay, that sounds good," replied Kitty as she grabbed some of the boxes and made her way out to her jeep.

An hour later and half a dozen trips up and down the stairs, Kitty was ready to head out. "I will see you when you come down for the first game," she said to her mom while giving her a hug.

"Yes you will," replied Miss Wilde.

"Did you honestly think you were going to leave without saying bye to me?" asked Spencer as she walked up to the Wilde household.

"Ha, not really; I was planning on stopping by your house on my way out of town but I guess I don't have to. And it's not like it will be that long before your folks move you down to Ottawa for school. So we will be seeing each other soon enough," said Kitty.

"Very true," agreed Spencer.

Kitty hugged her mom and Spencer one more time then got into the jeep and stared it up. She then grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Marley.

Kitty: Hey, I am leaving now. Can't wait to see you! I will see you at the restaurant.

Marley: Okay, drive safe and I can't wait until you get here. See you in 4.5 hours.

"Please don't forget to call me when you get to Marley's so that I know you got there safely," said Miss Wilde.

"Me too," said Spencer, "but you can just text me since I will be at work."

"I won't forget don't worry. Bye," yelled Kitty as she pulled out of the driveway and started her journey to Sudbury.

* * *

"Hey mom, yea I just got here. No I am not at Marley's yet. She is meeting me at a restaurant because apparently her house is hard to find. Umm, I am at Kelsey's. Yea her and her parents are meeting me here and then they are taking us out for supper as congratulation for making the team type of thing. Then Marley and I are going to the movies. Oh I think she is here, I will talk to you later. Bye mom. Love you too," said Kitty as she hung up her phone. She then remembered to send a quick text to Spencer.

Kitty: Hey, I just got here, but I can't really talk. Marley's parents are taking us out for dinner and it would be a little rude if I was texting instead of talking to them. I will text you later.

After Kitty sent the message to Spencer, she got out of the jeep so that Marley could see her. "Marley," she yelled as Marley started walking towards the restaurant.

"Kitty," squealed Marley. She then started running towards Kitty and hugged her. "This may sound a bit crazy since we saw each other five days ago, but I really missed you."

"It doesn't sound crazy because I missed you too," replied Kitty.

Marley then felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see her mother standing their expectantly. "Are you going to just stand there or are you going to introduce us?" asked her mom.

"Oh yea, sorry," replied Marley. "This here," she said pointing to Kitty, "is my new teammate Kitty. Kitty this is my mom Gwenn and this is my momma Millie," she said pointing to the lady that had just walked up to where they were standing. "And the answer to your upcoming question is yes they are a couple. They have raised me my whole life. My momma is my biological mother. My parents had a sperm donor," said Marley.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to tell her everything in the first five minutes," laughed Gwenn.

"Sorry mom," said Marley. "I just get nervous telling new people about our family."

"It's alright," said Kitty. "It's actually nice to meet, umm, accepting people for once," said Kitty with a sad look on her face, as she was once again thinking about Autumn.

Noticing the sad look on Kitty's face, Millie spoke up. "It is really nice to meet you Kitty. Why don't Gwenn and I go inside and grab us a table. You guys can join us in a few minutes."

"Okay, we will be in shortly." Marley's parents then proceeded into the restaurant, and then she returned her attention back to Kitty. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked sympathetically.

"Oh, umm, it's a long story. Can we just talk about it later?" asked Kitty.

"Of course we can. After supper we could go get ice cream and go to a park and just talk if you want."

"What about the movie?" questioned Kitty.

"We can see that another time."

"Okay, let's go in and have a nice dinner with your parents. And to answer the question I know is in your head right now, I am perfectly fine that your parents are both female," said Kitty.

"Okay," replied Marley with a sigh of relief. "It's just that not many people are accepting of it."

"Trust me, I know," said Kitty in a whisper. Low enough that she thought Marley couldn't hear her but she did.

* * *

Their supper turned out nice and Marley's parents and even Marley got to know Kitty. Throughout the whole dinner they were asking her a bunch of questions, and Kitty also got to ask them a bunch of questions as well.

"Thank you so much for dinner," said Kitty as they all got outside.

"It was our pleasure," responded Gwenn.

"So what are you girl's up to now?" asked Millie.

"Umm, we are going to go get some ice cream and then head to Bell Park and sit and talk for a while," replied Marley.

"Okay, but don't be too late. We still have to move your room around in order to fit the air mattress in there," said Millie.

"I don't need an air mattress. I don't mind sleeping on the floor," said Kitty.

"No the air mattress is for me Kitty, you get my bed. And don't try telling me no. You don't get a choice in this one," said Marley with a smile.

"Okay," laughed Kitty.

"We will see you at home then," said Gwenn as she and Millie went back to their vehicle and drove off.

"So do you still want to go get ice cream and go to the park and talk?" asked Marley.

"Umm, okay," replied Kitty. The two girls hopped into Kitty's truck and headed to McDonalds in order to get ice cream. "What kind do you want? My treat."

"Hmm, how about a caramel sundae."

"Okay," said Kitty. She then proceeded through the drive thru and ordered two caramel sundaes. "Okay so where is this park you want to go to?"

Marley gave Kitty instructions on how to get to Bell Park and within ten minutes they had arrived. "So did you want to walk around or did you want to go sit at that picnic table over there and talk?" asked Marley.

"I guess we could go over to the picnic table and talk. What I am going to tell you is something extremely personal and the only people who know about this are my mom, Spencer and my ex," said Kitty.

"Okay," replied Marley a bit confused. She had no idea what Kitty was going to tell her. "Does this have anything to do with your comment earlier?"

"What comment?" asked Kitty confused.

"When you whispered 'trust me I know'. I don't think you meant for me to hear it but I did," replied Marley.

"I guess technically it does. Where do I start? Okay so three years ago I was in this relationship and it really didn't end well," started Kitty as she closed her eye to stop a stray tear from cascading down her face. "Sorry this is just really hard for me to talk about."

"It's okay, take your time."

"Well this was the first time I had ever been in love. Her name was Autumn. She was everything to me. We were so happy together, but the only problem was that we both wanted to keep our relationship a secret because I was not ready to come out to people yet, and her parents were hard core Christians. They always taught her the bible and they always went to church. We were normally very careful when we went out places, but one day, one of her mom's friends saw us holding hands and kissing. Needless to say that friend told her mom and her mom came down on her hard. They made her move to Texas. She wasn't 18 at the time so she still had to obey her parent's rules. At least they allowed her ten minutes to meet up with me and explain what was happening. Everything just happened so quickly, like she explained everything and then was gone. I have not heard from her since that god awful day," explained Kitty crying.

"Oh my god, that is so awful. I am sorry that happened to you," said Marley as she brought a crying Kitty into her arms. "So are you a lesbian or a bisexual or what?"

"Umm, I am a lesbian. That's why it didn't bother me when I saw that both your parents were women," said Kitty.

"That actually makes a lot of sense," laughed Marley. '_Should I tell her about me? Ugh, I don't know. No. I am going to let this play out and see what happens. I want to get to know her more before I tell her,' _thought Marley.

"Do you mind if we head back to your place now? I am kind of really tired from the trip today and I want to be awake and alert when I meet your friends tomorrow," said Kitty snapping Marley out of her own thoughts. "By the way, what do you have planned for us tomorrow?"

"Umm yea sure, we can go back to my place. And we are going to be going to race go carts and play mini golf and hit some baseballs at the batting cages."

"I have never been to mini golf," replied Kitty.

"I guess I will just have to help you out then."

The girls walked back to Kitty's jeep then made the 20 minute drive back to Marley's house. "I would have never been able to find this place. There were so many twists and turns."

"Yea that what happens when you live on the lake, the roads aren't even in a GPS," said Marley. "Let's grab your stuff and head on up to my room."

"Okay. All I actually need is that blue duffel bag and the small red bag," replied Kitty. They each grabbed one of the bags and walked into the house and up the stairs into Marley's room. "Wow this is huge," said Kitty.

"Yea, it is. But with my bed in the middle like that we can't fit an air mattress in here so we are going to have to push my bed up against the wall."

"You have a queen sized bed, why don't we just share the thing. It's not like we haven't shared a bed before," laughed Kitty.

"Sure," replied Marley. "You can just set your stuff down anywhere. How about we get changed into our pajamas, then I show you around the house. We can then go into my parent's theater room and grab a movie and bring it back up here and watch it."

"Sure," replied Kitty. The girls each took their turns changing into their pajamas, then Marley gave Kitty a tour around her house. Even though the house was really big, it only had four bedrooms, one for Marley, one for Josh, one for her parents and a guest room that was currently under construction. The house also had a really big kitchen, a basement, a living room, a games room, a theater room and much more. While the girls were in the theater room they picked out a few movies to bring back upstairs with them.

"Which movie do you want to watch first?" asked Marley as they returned to her room.

"How about Safe Haven, I heard it is really good."

"Sure. Why don't you hop the bed and get comfy and I will put the movie on."

"Okay sounds good," replied Kitty.

As Kitty hopped into the bed, Marley put the DVD into the DVD player the proceeded to turn off the lights and also hop into the bed. The girls watched the whole movie then decided to watch Rent, but this time the girls fell asleep in the middle of the movie.

**So? A confession..haha Let me know what you think. The next chapter will be up tomorrow at some point. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, so I know I said that Karley would be together in this chapter but I lied. Sorry. The chapter would have been way to long. They WILL be together in the next chapter guaranteed. And I will post that one tomorrow.**

**Thanks to those of you who have reviewed. It makes me smile reading them.**

**Standard disclaimer, I don't own the characters. Glee does. **

* * *

"So what time are we meeting up with your friends?" asked Kitty as she and Marley made some sandwiches for their lunch.

"We are meeting them at Sudbury Cart Ways around 2:00," replied Marley. "Do you remember the names of my friends that I told you will be there?"

"Umm, I think so. There's Ryder, who is a tall blond guy, his girlfriend Alicia who is small like you, umm, there is Jake who is Alicia's older brother and umm, the last one is Britney. Did I get them all?" asked Kitty.

"Well you got everybody's name right but Ryder is Alicia's older brother and Jake is Alicia's boyfriend. But you did pretty well," replied Marley laughing.

"Oops," laughed Kitty. "So how long does it take to get there?"

"About half an hour, but I need to make a pit stop at the bank and take out some money or I won't be able to have any fun when we are there. So we should leave when we are done eating our sandwiches."

"Okay. Good thing you said you needed to stop at the bank it reminded me that I need money to fill up my jeep. It took me about ¾ of a tank to get here from Toronto yesterday."

"Let's hurry up and eat then, I want to get going."

About an hour later, Kitty and Marley arrived at Sudbury Cart Ways. When they got out of the jeep, Marley spotted her friends waiting for them, but she realized that there was one extra person that was also with her other friends.

As they walked up to the group, the extra person turned around and smiled at Marley who just rolled her eyes at the person. "Hey guys, umm, Kitty this is Ryder, Jake, Alicia, Britney and Peyton. Guys this is Kitty. Umm, so what do you guys want to start with?" asked Marley.

"Why not let your new friend decide," replied Peyton.

"Sure, so Kitty, what do you want to start with? Mini put, batting cages or go carting," asked Marley.

"Definitely not mini put, how about we do the batting cages. I haven't swung a baseball bat in a few years," replied Kitty excitedly.

"Neither have I," said Ryder in a flirtatious tone. "How about Kitty, Peyton, Alicia, Jake and I go get the tickets and you two go hold a place for us in the line."

"Sure," replied Kitty, Peyton, Alicia and Jake. The five of them went inside to get the tickets in order to use the batting cages, while Marley and Britney went and stood in the line for the batting cages.

"Why the hell is she here?" asked Marley to Britney. "Who invited her to come?"

"I did. I am sorry. I didn't know that the two of you had broken up. Why did the two of you break up anyways?" asked Britney.

"Umm, because I am moving to Ottawa cause I made the team, but that's not what I told Peyton. I just told her that I didn't want to be with her anymore. I didn't really have a good excuse. The tryouts is where I met Kitty and," started Marley.

"You made the team? That is so awesome!" exclaimed Britney cutting Marley off. "And let me guess, you are starting to have feelings for this new girl aren't you?"

"Yea I am. I don't know how to explain it though. Like I have only known her for two and a half weeks now but it feels like I have known her forever. And get this, when I am with her I don't have the nightmares. I don't end up dreaming about my ex that hung herself because she continuously got bullied for being 'out of the closet'. I told her about Alexis, but I didn't tell her the part about her being my girlfriend. And I haven't told her about Peyton either."

"Why haven't you? If you feel this close to her I would have thought you would have told her everything."

"It's just at first I wasn't sure how she would react to it. I wanted her to meet my parents first to see how she would react to them."

"And how did that go?" asked Britney.

"Really good," laughed Marley. "She actually told me about her and her ex-girlfriend and how that relationship ended really badly."

"She is a lesbian as well?"

"Umm yea," laughed Marley.

"Well why didn't you tell her that you are too?" asked Britney.

"I don't know, I guess I was just trying to comfort her at that moment because the story she told me was really horrible. It just didn't feel like the right moment to. And today I was going to help her play mini put since she has never done it. I was going to do the whole stand behind her and help out thing. I want to be flirty and stuff with her without telling her that I am a lesbian as well, but now that Peyton is here I am not so sure that is a good idea."

"Ugh, who cares what Peyton thinks? I will make sure she is kept quiet while you try and 'seduce' your new friend," laughed Britney.

"You are really going to do that for me?"

"Of course I will, but they are on their way back so go and flirt away and don't worry about Peyton at all," said Britney.

"Okay thanks," replied Marley as the rest of the gang returned.

"I think that Kitty and Marley should go first. See who is better," suggested Britney.

"She will definitely be better, you guys know I suck at this," said Marley with a smile.

"Well the last time I swung a bat was with my dad, so that was a long time ago," said Kitty.

"Are you okay doing this?" asked Marley worriedly, as the rest of the gang looked at her in confusion.

"Actually I am," replied Kitty. "I can't avoid things that I used to do with him. He wouldn't want that. And just think about it, had I avoided things I did with him before he died I would never have met you at the tryouts," finished Kitty with a smile.

"Okay, but before we start there is something that I need to tell all of you. The only people that know this piece of information are Kitty and Britney," replied Marley with a smile.

"What is it?" asked Alicia.

"Well I am moving away."

"What? Where?" Peyton asked in shock.

"I am moving to Ottawa and I am leaving on Sunday."

"Why?" asked Ryder.

"Well because I made team Canada. Well actually both Kitty and I made the team. We were the only two out of about 20 people to make it," explained Marley.

"Congrats," said everybody. They each took their turns hugging Kitty and Marley congratulating them.

When it was Peyton's turn to congratulate Marley she whispered to her "so is this the reason you broke up with me last week?"

"Umm, yea, one of them," Marley whispered back.

"And what's the other?" asked Peyton loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"Peyton, can we just talk about this later please. I will explain everything to you okay?"

"No, and if you don't explain right now I am leaving," threatened Peyton.

Marley looked over towards Kitty who had a confused look on her face. "Oh so that's why?" asked Peyton as she followed Marley's gaze.

"Huh?" asked Marley.

"You know what, screw you Marley. I could care less about you right now. Have fun with your new life," said Peyton angrily as she stormed off towards her car and sped out of the parking lot.

"What was that about?" asked Kitty.

"Oh umm, nothing important," replied Marley. "How about we start having some fun?"

"We should," said Britney. "Okay, Kitty and Marley get ready."

Kitty and Marley both grabbed a helmet and a bat and entered separate cages. "I will count how many Kitty hits, Jake why don't you count Marley's then at the end we will see who wins," said Ryder.

"Sure," replied Jake.

After the first round of balls were pitched to them, Marley and Kitty were tied with 21 hits each. "You should go another round in order to see who wins," said Alicia. Everyone agreed and Marley and Kitty went another round. This time Kitty came out on top by two hits.

"See I told you guys she would beat me," said Marley as she took off her helmet.

Everyone else took their turns at the batting cages then they all went over to the go carts and did a few laps. This time they went in teams. Marley and Kitty, Jake and Alicia, and Ryder and Britney. Jake and Alicia came in first followed by Kitty and Marley with Ryder and Britney coming in last.

"How about we head over and play some mini put now," suggested Jake.

"Ugh, I have never played mini put before," complained Kitty.

"Don't worry, I will teach you how to play," said Ryder flirtatiously.

"Umm, no thank you, Marley already said she was going to teach me how to play. Thanks for the offer though," replied Kitty.

When Marley heard Kitty say no to Ryder, she internally fist pumped because she was happy. "Okay guys what color balls do you want, Kitty and I will go get them?" asked Marley.

"Blue," said Ryder.

"Umm let's go with red," said Jake.

"Ou I want pink," said Britney.

"Yellow please," replied Alicia.

Kitty and Marley then went inside the office to get the balls and putters they needed in order to play. "How many and what colors do you need?" asked the clerk behind the desk.

"Six and I need a blue, a red, a pink, a yellow, a," said Marley then looked over to Kitty for her to say the color she wanted.

"Purple please."

"And I guess that leaves me with green," finished Marley. The clerk then handed Kitty the six putters and gave Marley the six balls and then they returned outside to rejoin the rest of the gang. "Here you go guys. Jake how about you go first that way Kitty can see how to play."

"Okay," replied Jake. He stepped up to the first whole and put his ball down. He slowly brought his putter back and swung. His ball went straight into the whole.

"Umm, I don't think I will be able to do that," said Kitty.

"I don't think any of us will be able to do that," said Alicia.

"Okay Kitty your turn," said Britney.

"Are you still going to help me?" Kitty asked Marley.

"Of course I am. Okay so place the ball down on that line. Okay now hold onto the putter," said Marley.

"Umm, how?" asked Kitty.

Marley went behind Kitty and wrapped her arms around her grabbing her hands. She placed Kitty's hands on the putter with hers over top. "Now swing back slowly and then hit the ball," said Marley as she moved her arms back with Kitty's. The purple ball slowly made its way down the course and landed in the cup.

"Oh my god I did it," exclaimed Kitty. She turned around and hugged Marley. "Thanks, you're a great teacher." She slightly pulled away and she left her arms wrapped around Marley's neck and Marley left her arms wrapped around Kitty's waist as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Ehmm," they heard as Britney cleared her throat. "Are you two going to just stand there or are you going to let other people play as well?"

"Oh sorry," said Kitty as she pulled away from Marley a little bit embarrassed.

Marley then shot Britney an evil look and Britney just smiled at her. Then they both started laughing. "Okay who is up next?" asked Marley.

Then Alicia took her turn, followed by Marley, then Ryder, then Britney and then back up to the top. When it was Kitty's turn again Marley helped her out. She didn't get a whole in one this time, but still did pretty well. For the next few holes Marley continued to help Kitty, but about half way through, Kitty wanted to try one hole by herself. She didn't do so well, so Marley helped her out for the remainder of the holes.

By the end of the game, Jake had the lowest score and Alicia had the highest. Kitty's score was in the middle somewhere and she was just really happy that she didn't come in last.

"Hey so did you guys want to maybe hit up the bar tonight. We can go do some karaoke," suggested Britney.

"I can't go tonight, I have to babysit my little brother," said Alicia sadly.

"Sure," replied Jake who looked over to Ryder who nodded his head in agreement.

"Do you want to go?" Marley asked Kitty.

"Yeah sure, it sounds like fun. I haven't done karaoke in a while," replied Kitty.

"Are you as good of a singer as you are of a writer?" asked Marley.

"I don't know. I guess you will just have to wait and see," said Kitty with a wink.

"So it's settled. Did you just want to meet there around 10:30?" asked Jake.

"Okay."

"Did you want to head back to my house and relax a bit until supper?" Marley asked Kitty.

"Yeah I do, I actually want to go write for a bit. I have a few ideas for a song that have been floating in my head all day and I want to get them down in my song book before I forget them," replied Kitty.

"Ou, okay. But only if I can hear what you write," said Marley.

"Umm, maybe," said Kitty with a smile.

"So we will see you guys later," said Marley as she and Kitty hopped into the jeep and headed back to her place.

**I promise that next chapter they will be together. Review/fav/follow?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go the chapter you guys have been waiting for. :) Once again the lyrics in this are mine except for the song later on. It's called Mars by Brittany Underwood. And once again, characters belong to Glee.**

_It's been a long time since I've seen your face_

_Anywhere besides the picture in my display case_

_To this day, I still think about you_

_You were the first whom I loved, and that will never change_

_But as time goes on, the people in my life help me forget_

_Help me move on from the pain,_

_The pain I felt the last time I saw your face._

As Kitty wrote the last line, she started to tear up. "Hey what's wrong?" asked Marley.

"It's just the lyrics I just wrote made me think of Autumn," replied Kitty.

"Oh," said Marley sadly.

"But they made me think of her in a good way. Here read it," said Kitty as she handed Marley her song book.

Marley read what Kitty had written and smiled when she finished reading it. "So basically your saying that there are some people in your life that are making you happy, that are making you forget."

"Yea kind of; I mean over the years the pain has been slowly going away, but recently when I think about her I don't feel numb?"

"I understand," replied Marley. Just then Marley's phone started ringing. "It's Jake, I should probably get it," she explained to Kitty. "Hello. There's a line up. Okay we will leave now then. Okay see you soon. Bye." She hung up her phone a looked over at Kitty. "Apparently there is a line starting to form at the bar so we should probably head out now."

"Okay. How far is it from here?" asked Kitty.

"About a five minute drive," replied Marley.

"Oh okay," replied Kitty. "Let's go then."

The two girls enjoyed their quick drive to the bar, just chit chatting about music and stuff. "I will definitely not be singing tonight. I am not that great at it, I only to watch the others sing," said Marley.

"Awe common, you have to sing, please," begged Kitty.

"Definitely not," laughed Marley as Kitty pouted. "But you're going to sing though right?"

"Of course I am. I love singing."

"Do you know which song you are going to sing?"

"Umm, yea, but you can't find out. It is going to be a surprise," said Kitty.

"Awe, then you better sign up right away, because I want to know what it is."

"Okay I will sign up as soon as we get in there," said Kitty as she and Marley met up with the rest of the gang.

It took about 15 minutes before they were able to get into the bar and another five to find a table. Once they found a table Britney spoke up, "Kitty do you like Tequila?"

"Yea, I love it why?"

"Cause I am going to buy a round for the table as congratulations for you two making the women's national team," replied Britney.

"Thanks Britney," said Marley. "Hey Kitty, why don't we go sign you up for karaoke while she gets the drinks?"

"Yea sure, but can someone else show me what to do, I don't want you to know my song choice, like I said I want it to be a surprise," said Kitty.

"Yea, I will show you," said Jake. He and Kitty then got up and made their way over to the sign up table.

"Name please," said the DJ.

"Kitty Wilde."

"Okay Kitty, what song would you like to sing?" asked the DJ.

"I would like to sing Mars by Brittany Underwood if you have it."

"I have it. There are two people ahead of you."

"Okay, thanks," replied Kitty.

"Is there a specific reason why you chose that song?" asked Jake.

"Umm, not really, it's just one of my favorite songs."

"If you say so," said Jake.

When Kitty and Jake returned to the table, Britney had returned with the shots. "Okay everyone take one," said Britney. "To Marley and Kitty for making the National team, to old friendships and to new friendships." Everybody raised their shot glass to agree with the statement then chugged it back.

"So when is it going to be your turn?" asked Marley.

"Umm, I think there is one more after this guy then it's me," replied Kitty.

About ten minutes passed and it was finally Kitty's turn to sing. When she got on stage she took the microphone and said "this song is one of my favorite songs and I hope that you all enjoy it." She locked eyes with Marley then began to sing.

_They tell me it's nice this time of year_

_Down on earth_

_But my heads been in the clouds I'm acting weird_

_And lost for words_

_Falling like a star_

_I'm falling fast and hard _

_For something out of reach_

_I could be there but you wouldn't see me_

_Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream oh_

_Why does it feel so far_

_Close enough to touch but you're looking through me_

_In the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are_

_It might as well be Mars_

_Never been bound by gravity_

_But I am now_

_You have made a human out of me_

_And pulled me down_

_Falling like a star_

_I'm falling fast and hard _

_For something I can't reach_

_I could be there but you wouldn't see me_

_Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream oh_

_Why does it feel so far_

_Close enough to touch but you're looking through me_

_In the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are_

_It might as well be Mars_

_Oh it might as well be mars_

_Might as well be another galaxy_

_Calling long distance from a star_

_I could be there but you wouldn't see me_

_Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream oh_

_Why does it feel so far_

_Close enough to touch but you're looking through me_

_In the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are_

_It might as well be Mars_

_Might as well be Mars_

_Might as well be Mars_

When Kitty finished the song, she looked up to see Marley, Jake, Britney and Ryder all giving her a standing ovation, while everyone else in the crowd clapped.

"Holy shit, you can sing," said Ryder as Kitty returned to the table.

"Thanks," replied Kitty. "So did you like it?" Kitty asked looking at Marley who had yet to say anything.

"Of course I did. You did an amazing job. And the words of that song, wow," said Marley. She was still in awe at how well Kitty had just sung that song. _'I wonder what those words meant to her. They were pretty deep. I don't know if it was just my imagination but I could have sworn she stared at me the whole time.' _Marley then felt her phone vibrate and she looked down at it to see that she had received a message from Britney. She looked up at Britney with a confused look on her face, and then read the message.

Britney: After the way she didn't take her eyes off of you when she sang that song, I would say that she is returning the feelings that you have for her. I think it is safe to say that she likes you too. So make a move.

Marley: Maybe, I don't want to mess things up though. Like what if we are reading these signals wrong and it messes everything up. I don't want to ruin our friendship. Plus what if something goes wrong, we are supposed to be line mates.

After Britney read the message she looked up at Marley to give her a sympathetic look and then she saw Peyton standing behind Marley.

"So I was right. She is the reason isn't she?" yelled Peyton.

"Can we go talk about this outside?" asked Marley.

"No, she is the reason you broke up with me, isn't she?" Peyton yelled.

Marley looked over a Kitty to see her reaction to what Peyton just said and saw confusion and hurt. "No Peyton it's not. I am moving away and I didn't want to be tied down. Plus after being away from you for a week made me realize how toxic being with you was. This has nothing to do with Kitty so just leave and let me enjoy my second last night here in Sudbury," yelled Marley.

"Toxic? How am I toxic?"

"You were controlling, always making plans without me knowing then getting really mad when I wouldn't show up. Or how about the fact that you always had to be in control of my life. Going away to the tryouts was probably the best thing I ever did because I was able to be myself while I was in Calgary and not have to worry about what you were going to say or do. Now just go."

"Fine," screamed Peyton as she stormed off.

"Kitty can we go outside so I can explain?" asked Marley.

Kitty nodded and both girls got up and went outside. "I am sorry I didn't tell you last night that I was also a lesbian when you told me about Autumn. I just didn't think it was the right moment to do so, it just felt more like I should be comforting you then telling you. I hope you're not mad at me," explained Marley.

"I'm not mad at you Marley; I am just a little confused."

"What are you confused about?" asked Marley.

"Is what you told her the real reason you broke up with her, or, or is there another reason?"

"What I told her is true, but it's not the only reason. After the night that we watched Mamma Mia and I woke up in your arms I felt something. I felt safe. At that moment I knew that I was starting to have feelings for you and it scared the crap out of me because we barely even know each other. It still scares the crap out of me because we have only known each other for two and half weeks. I just don't know how to explain…" Marley was then cut off when Kitty's lips were on hers. The kiss only lasted about five seconds but it was enough to get Marley to shut up.

"Marley look at me. I know exactly how you feel okay. Why do you think I sang that song tonight and how I didn't want you to know what song I was singing before-hand? I have also started developing feelings for you and it also scares me for the same reasons. But I think that if we take things slow and get to know each other some more then things could potentially move forward in a direction that would make us both happy," said Kitty.

"So where does this leave us right now?" asked Marley.

"Well I guess we could classify it as seeing each other? We could go on a few dates and see where things go from there," suggested Kitty.

"Okay, Kitty, would you like to go on a date with me on Wednesday? I figure that will give us enough time to get settled in our new apartments in Ottawa."

"I would like that," replied Kitty with a smile. "As much as I love the conversation we just had, could we go back inside, these bugs are kind of ruining the moment," said Kitty as she tried smacking a mosquito that was biting her arm.

"Yea of course we can," said Marley. She reached over and grabbed Kitty's hand and walked her towards the door.

"Marley wait, just as long as we are at the bar and your ex is here, let's just continue as we were. Like just friends, I don't want to give her another excuse to come over to our table and bitch at you. I have had enough of her already."

"That is fine with me under one condition," replied Marley.

"And what's that?" asked Kitty.

"Can I have one more kiss before we go back in?"

Kitty laughed and nodded her head in response. She then put one of her hands on Marley's cheek and leaned in attaching their lips for the second time. When they separated, they shared a smile then proceeded to return to the table were the rest of Marley's friends sat to enjoy the remainder of their evening.

* * *

The rest of the weekend went by and it was very uneventful unless you were Kitty or Marley. Throughout the day on Sunday, the two spent it locked in Marley's room watching movies and sneaking a kiss every now and then.

Kitty and Marley decided that they weren't going to tell their families that they were seeing each other out of the fear that they would all say that they were jumping into things to fast and that they should get to know each other first. Which is technically what they were doing, but with a just a few added benefits.

Throughout the evening on Sunday, every now and then they would stop watching the movies and ask each other a bunch of question. They found out simple things from their favorite color, to favorite flavor of popsicles, to heavier stuff like ex's and past relationships.

"So how long was your longest relationship?" asked Kitty.

"Um, my longest was about a year, well just under a year," replied Marley. "Alexis and I had been together almost a year before she committed suicide."

"Do you know why she did it?"

"She had left a note on her computer saying that she couldn't endure the bullying and harassment anymore. I was used to it because I grew up in a non-heterosexual family, and I had Josh who would always stick up for me. She didn't have anyone like that, and I guess the bullying got to hard for her and that is when she hung herself."

"That must have been horrible finding you girlfriend like that."

"Yeah, it was. It took me almost two years to start dating again after that," said Marley.

"And is that when you started dating Peyton?" asked Kitty.

"No, I started dating Katie after that."

"How long did that one last?"

"Only about three months. We figured we were better off as friends, but then she moved away for school. We still talk every now and then, but not very often. After her came Peyton."

"How long were you and Peyton together?" asked Kitty.

"About five months, and thankfully Calgary happened. Finally being away from her let me see how toxic she was. And I am thankful Calgary happened because it led me to you," said Marley as she kissed Kitty's cheek.

"When did you break up with her?" questioned Kitty.

"The same day I realized that I had feelings for you. Okay enough about my relationships, tell me about yours."

"Okay, well you already know all about Autumn, after her I went on a few dates with people Spencer tried to set me up with. I ended up dating a girl named Harmony. That lasted about four months until she cheated on me. But you are the first person since Autumn that I am actually really nervous to go on a date with, but nervous in a good way," explained Kitty as she smiled at Marley who then smiled back.

Kitty and Marley continued talking all throughout the night until it was time to get some sleep. In the morning Kitty, Marley and Marley's parents would be driving down to Ottawa.

"I think we should get some sleep since we have a six hour drive ahead of us tomorrow, plus we have two unpack all our stuff," said Kitty after she looked at the clock realizing that it was close to midnight.

"You're right," agreed Marley. She got up and went and turned out the lights then went back into her bed and snuggled up to Kitty. "Goodnight," she said as she gave Kitty a kiss.

"Goodnight to you too," replied Kitty with a smile.

**What do you guys think? Let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews/favs and follows. I really appreciate it. **

**All, well most, of the character belong to Glee**

"Girls let's get going, it's time to get on the road," yelled Gwenn as she entered her daughters room.

"Mom," yelled Marley as she scooted away from Kitty before her mom could see them snuggling together.

"Sorry girls, I thought you would have already been awake. We have to be on the road in half an hour if we want to make it there by 4:00, so hurry up and let's go. Your momma and I will be waiting for you downstairs," she finished before leaving her daughters room.

"Sorry I scooted away Kitty, it's just I don't want them to go on about it, and I know I would get a lecture from them and you would have to listen to the lecture as well," said Marley.

"It's okay, I understand. I really don't want to be lectured by people I barely even know," laughed Kitty.

"My mom was right though, we really should get up so we can head out."

"You're right," said Kitty as she leaned in to kiss Marley.

"What was that for?" asked Marley. "Not that I am complaining."

"That was to say good morning."

"Well good morning to you too," replied Marley as she reconnected their lips.

"Girls hurry up," yelled Millie from downstairs.

"Let's get up now, I don't really want to be traveling with grumpy people," said Marley.

"Okay, but technically you won't be traveling with them since you will be with me in my jeep and they will be in their own truck," explained Kitty,

"That's true, but still," laughed Marley. The girls the proceeded to get up and on with their day.

About 15 minutes later everybody was outside ready to hit the road for the long drive. "Did you guys want to make a pit stop at that little restaurant in Mattawa that we always stop at and get some lunch?" asked Gwenn.

"Umm sure, but I don't remember where that is," replied Marley.

"Is it the one that is before the turn and has a bear statue in front and it looks like a log cabin?" asked Kitty. "Or is it the white one that has the amazing view of the Mattawa River?"

"It's the one with the statue, the log cabin looking one," replied Millie.

"I know where that is, we go there all the time when we visit my grandparents. If we are stopping there for lunch do you mind if maybe I call them and ask them if they want to meet us for lunch?" asked Kitty.

"Of course, go ahead and call them," replied Millie.

"Thanks," replied Kitty. She then grabbed her phone and dialed her grandparent's number. "Hey grandma it's Kitty. I am in Sudbury visiting a teammate before we move to Ottawa and we are leaving today and we are planning on stopping at the restaurant with the bear statue for lunch and I was wondering if you and grandpa wanted to meet us there. Yea? Okay we are leaving Sudbury now so I will call you when we get there, or I will get my friend Marley to call when we are almost there that way you can head out and get there around the same time as us. Okay. I can't wait to see you too. Love you, bye grandma," finished Kitty, then she hung up her phone. "I can't wait to see them, let's get going."

"Okay, are you a fast driver or a slow driver?" asked Gwenn.

"I go about 10-15 over, why?" asked Kitty.

"Cause my parents are slow as hell," laughed Marley. "They drive like old people."

"Do not, but anyways I guess we will just meet you at the restaurant. And Marley, keep you phone on so your mom can text you to find out how far ahead of us you are," said Millie.

"Okay momma, I will," replied Marley as she and Kitty got into the jeep and her moms got into their truck.

When Kitty and Marley arrived in North Bay, Marley decided to text her mom and find out how far behind they were.

Marley: Hey mom, we just pulled into North Bay. How far behind are you and momma?

Gwenn: Your momma and I just passed through Sturgeon Falls, so we are 15-20 minutes behind you. Go on ahead and get to Mattawa so Kitty can spend a little more time with her grandparents.

Marley: Okay mom, we will see you when you get to the restaurant.

"So my parents are in Sturgeon Falls, and my mom said to keep going that way you will have more time to spend with your grandparents," said Marley.

"Yay," squealed Kitty. "I can't wait to see them, it's been almost a year since I last saw them."

"Why so long?" asked Marley.

"Well I have been so busy throughout the year with training and stuff and they have been busy doing renovations on their house," explained Kitty.

"I see," said Marley as she smiled at Kitty and took Kitty's free hand into her own.

About 40 minutes later the girls were about 10 minutes away from Mattawa. "Marley, could you call my grandparents for me, I don't want to have to pull over," asked Kitty.

"Umm, sure," replied Marley as she took Kitty's phone. "Hi, this is Marley, Kitty's friend. Yea, she is driving so she asked me to call you and tell you that we are about 10 minutes from Mattawa. Okay, you too. See you soon. Bye."

"What did they say?" asked Kitty.

"She said that she is looking forward to meeting me and that they are leaving now," explained Marley.

To Kitty, the last 10 minutes it took to get to Mattawa seemed to take forever since she was so excited to see her grandparents. When they finally arrived, Kitty immediately saw her grandparent's car and pulled up beside it. As soon as she parked her jeep, her grandparents got out of their car and waited for Kitty and Marley to get out.

"I am just going to send my mom a text to let them know that we are here," said Marley. Kitty nodded in agreement then stepped out of her jeep.

"Hey grandma, hey grandpa," she said as she ran into their awaiting arms. "I missed you guys so much."

"We missed you too," replied Kitty grandpa.

Marley then got out of the jeep and joined Kitty. "My parents are about 15 minutes away."

"Okay," replied Kitty. "Marley, this is my grandma Evelyn and my grandpa Jack. Grandma, grandpa, this is my umm, friend Marley," said Kitty who smiled towards Marley.

"New friend eh?" asked Evelyn.

"Yes," replied Marley.

"Are you sure the two of you aren't more than just friends?" asked Evelyn.

"Umm," started Marley who was then cut off by Kitty.

"Grandma, how do you always know these kinds of things? Geeze, we haven't even gone on a date yet and you already know," said Kitty in disbelief.

"Your grandma has a sixth sense when it comes to your relationships. You should know this by now. Remember she was the one who knew you like that Autumn girl before you even realized it," said Jack.

"True," agreed Kitty. "No one knows about us thought. We only just started seeing each other Saturday night."

"Umm Kitty, I don't mind that your grandparents know about us, but what about my parents? They will be here soon," said Marley.

"Oh yeah," said Kitty who then turned to look at her grandparents. "Can you two not say anything about us seeing each other in from of her parents? We don't want to tell them because we don't want to have to be lectured on how we haven't known each other for long and stuff," she asked.

"Of course sweetheart, we won't say anything," said Jack.

"It's not our place to say anything," agreed Evelyn. "Oh and by the way, you two are very cute together."

"Thanks grandma," replied Kitty as she smiled at Marley.

"Oh my parents are here," said Marley as she saw her moms pull into the parking lot.

"Grandma, grandpa these are Marley's parents Millie and Gwenn. Millie, Gwenn, these are my grandparents Evelyn and Jack."

"It's nice to meet you," said Millie.

"Likewise," said Jack.

"How about we head inside and get some lunch, it is our treat," said Evelyn.

"That is very sweet of you Evelyn, but we are fine," said Gwenn.

"Gwenn if you don't let her buy you lunch, she will just do it anyways. So my advice is just to say thank you and accept her offer," laughed Kitty.

"Umm, okay. Thank you Evelyn, now how about we go eat?" asked Gwenn.

They all made their way into the restaurant grabbing a table for six, and enjoyed a nice lunch filled with laughter and chit chat.

* * *

"Thank you so much for lunch," thanked Millie. "You really didn't have to buy lunch for us all. That was really sweet of you two for doing that."

"Yes, thank you," agreed Gwenn.

"You are quite welcome," said Jack. "It was really nice meeting you guys."

"It was really nice meeting you as well," said Millie.

"Well as much as I don't want to say goodbye to you guys, we really should get back on the road," said Kitty sadly.

"Okay, hugs for everyone," said Evelyn. Gwenn and Millie each took their turn giving Kitty's grandparents a hug and then it was Marley's turn. When Marley hugged Evelyn, Evelyn whispered, "You take care of my granddaughter, she is a special one, and I don't want to see her get hurt."

"Don't worry, I won't hurt her. I really, really like her," Marley whispered back.

"Good," said Evelyn, only this time not whispering. Kitty gave Marley a 'what was that about' look and Marley just shrugged in response. Then it was Kitty's turn to say goodbye. Once again Evelyn whispered something only this time to Kitty. "She is a keeper, don't let her go."

Kitty was a bit caught off guard by her grandmother's statement but just smiled at her and said "I don't plan on it."

"You guys should come down to Ottawa for our first game in 2 weeks. It would be really cool to see you again," said Marley excitedly.

"We were already planning on going down, so we will see you again," replied Jack.

"Really?" questioned Kitty. "You are going to come?"

"Yes, we already made the plans with your mother. She is going to come here and get us, then head down to see your game," explained Evelyn.

"That sounds out of the way for her," said Gwenn.

"We will be going down for the game too, so why don't you just hop in with us. It would save a lot of traveling for Kitty's mom," suggested Millie.

"How about we give you our phone number and we can figure something out," responded Evelyn.

"Okay, that sounds alright to me," said Gwenn. "But I am sorry to have to be the one to say this but we really should get back on the road. I don't know about you three but I don't want to be hauling boxes up a bunch of stairs at night. I would much rather do it during daylight. Plus if we get there early enough, your brother could help out a little before he goes to work."

"She's right, but I don't want to go," Kitty said sadly. "One more hug for the road?"

"Of course sweetheart," replied Kitty's grandparents as they brought her in for a bone crushing hug. "We will see you in two weeks."

"Okay, bye. Love you guys."

"We love you too sweetheart." And with those last words, Kitty, Marley and her parents all got into their vehicles and pulled away from the restaurant waving at Evelyn and Jack.

**So what did you think? Let me know. I really love reading your reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Once again, thank you all for the reviews/favs and follows. I really appreciate it. **

**Don't own the characters, well some I do, but Glee owns the others.**

"Ugh, that was so many boxes," complained Marley as she, Kitty and her parents just finished unloading the last of Kitty's boxes after being done with Marley's.

"It really was," agreed Millie. "Well it is getting kind of late so are you ready to head out?"

"Yeah," said Gwenn, "I just want to stop and get some food on our way back to Josh and Marley's apartment."

"Umm, Marley, I was actually wondering if you would stay the night here. I don't really want to be alone in a new place. When Spencer gets here in a few days it will be fine, but just for the first night in a new city, can you stay here with me?" asked Kitty.

"Of course I will Kitty," replied Marley. "Well as long as we get some food. My lunch is long gone now."

"Of course, we can order a pizza or something like that," said Kitty.

"Well if you are going to stay here we might as well say goodbye to you now as your momma and I will be leaving early tomorrow morning as I have to work at 2:00," said Millie.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you had to work," said Marley. "Okay, well I guess I will see you in 2 weeks for our first game."

"Yup. Bye sweetheart, love you," said Gwenn.

"Love you too momma."

"Bye, love you," said Millie.

"Love you too mom. Can you just tell Josh I will be home at some point tomorrow?"

"We can do that," said Millie.

"Bye," everyone said as Millie and Gwenn left.

"Since you semi know your way around this town, do you want to run and get pizza or something as I stay here and find us some dishes to eat off of?" asked Kitty.

"Sure. Do you mind if I take your jeep though? The closes pizza place is about a 5 minute drive."

"Of course you can. The keys are in my coat that is hanging on my bedroom door."

"Okay," replied Marley as she went to Kitty's room and grabbed her keys. "What kind of pizza do you want?"

"Doesn't matter, I am not picky. Oh except no mushrooms please. I really don't like those," said Kitty.

"Okay and yeah, I don't like them either, like who would voluntarily eat fungus."

"Exactly. Oh and before you go there is one more thing," said Kitty.

"What's that?" asked Marley.

"This," replied Kitty as she walked up to Marley and connected their lips. "I have wanted to do that all day but seeing as we were not alone I figured it would be right if I did it."

"So is that the real reason you wanted me to stay here?" asked Marley with a smile.

"Yes," replied Kitty. "But no, I really didn't want to stay alone tonight. It's not that it's a big city, I am used to that, its just a new place where I know no one or nothing."

"Ah, okay. Just making sure," replied Marley. "But I would have been okay with it had that been the only reason." She then smiled at Kitty, kissed her cheek and walked out the door to go get pizza.

"Now where did I put those boxes?" Kitty asked herself. She spent about 5 minutes rummaging through the boxes looking for what she needed. When she found them, she rid the table of the other boxes and set it with plates and cups.

About 15 minutes after that, Marley returned to the apartment, pizza and drinks in hand. "Kitty, can you come grab the pizza or the pop? I don't have enough hands to hold everything and manage to take my coat and shoes off," asked Marley. After she finished what she was saying, Kitty grabbed the food from her and brought it into the kitchen and put it down on the table.

When Marley arrived in the kitchen, she was a bit surprised. Kitty had lit four candles, had a bottle of wine out and had the table set.

When Kitty saw the look of surprise on Marley's face, she decided to speak up. "I just wanted to surprise you. And I couldn't wait for Wednesday to come to finally go on a date with you so I figured we could have our first date tonight and, and…"

"Hey stop rambling," said Marley, "even though it is extremely adorable. This is going to be an amazing first date. And then Wednesday will be an amazing second date," she finished. She then put the pop down on the counter and turned towards Kitty and put her hands on Kitty's waist. "Thanks," she said with a smile, then gave Kitty a quick kiss, and then enveloped her into a hug.

"Okay, I don't know about you, but I am absolutely starving. So how about we eat and then snuggle up on the couch and watch a movie. I hooked up the TV and DVD player while you were gone," suggested Kitty.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea," replied Marley.

The girls sat and enjoyed their pizza and enjoyed being with each other on their first date. Upon completing their food, the girls made their way over to the couch to watch the movie.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" asked Marley.

"Umm, I was thinking maybe the Notebook. It's such a good movie and it's romantic," replied Kitty.

"Sure, I've actually never seen it," said Marley.

"What?" questioned Kitty with a shocked look. "You've never see this movie. Wow. I think you are going to love it," she said as she popped the DVD into the machine, then made her way to the couch and snuggled with Marley.

They sat there snuggled in each other's arms not moving throughout the whole movie. "So did you like it?" asked Kitty. She then moved so she could look at Marley's face and realized that there were tears running down her face. "Awe, sorry I forgot to tell you that it was a sad movie," she said as she used her thumb to wipe away Marley's tears.

"You're right, that was a very good movie, and sad," said Marley as she smiled at Kitty's light touch on her face. "I just hope that's how thing will end for me."

"What do you mean?" asked Kitty.

"I mean, I would be really happy if my life turned out like that. Passing away with the love of my life, spending everyday with that person, but I could do without one of us being all Alzheimery though," replied Marley as she looked deeply into Kitty's eyes.

"That really would be lovely," said Kitty with a yawn.

"Are you tired?" asked Marley.

"Yea, it has been a long day," she replied.

"How about we go to bed then, I am really tired as well," said Marley as she got up and extended her hand to Kitty. Kitty grabbed Marley's hand, got up, then they made their way into the bedroom hand in hand and had a peaceful night's sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

"Hey Josh, what are some nice restaurants here?" Marley asked her twin brother.

"Umm, there are a few nice ones why?" asked Josh.

"Because I have, because I just want to know," said Marley.

"Okay, well there are different types. You have your typical ones like Kelsey's, Boston Pizza, Jack Astors, and then there are the more classy and expensive ones like the Canal Ritz, Mamma Grazzi's or Giovanni's" responded Josh.

"Have you been to any of those classier one?" she asked.

"The only one I have been to is the Canal Ritz," replied Josh.

"Was it good there?"

"Umm, yea! And the restaurant itself is very nice. Apparently the restaurant itself is a modified dock which makes it feel like you are floating on water when you are there."

"Okay thanks. And just letting you know, I won't be home again tonight. I am going to be staying at Kitty's until Spencer gets here on Friday," said Marley.

"Okay," replied Josh. "For the amount of time you've been staying there you might as well just keep a spare set of clothes there."

"Yeah maybe," replied Marley.

Marley: Hey, so I have found the perfect place for our second date. Can you pick me up around 7:00 and we can head out?

Kitty: Yea for sure. Where are we going?

Marley: Not telling. It will be a surprise.

Kitty: Can you at least tell me if I have to be dressed up for this restaurant?

Marley: Yes.

Kitty: That's all I get? Geeze. I will be at your place for 7:00.

Marley: Okay I will see you then. Can't wait.

* * *

Kitty had decided to wear a dark blue knee high dress. It had always been one of her favorites and she was pretty sure that Marley would like it too as it hugged her figure in all the right places, while leaving some for imagination.

Kitty had been so nervous for this date all day and she had no reason to be nervous. She really liked Marley and knew that Marley really liked her, so she didn't know why her stomach had major butterflies on the drive over the Marley's place. But as soon as she knocked on the door and it opened revealing a ravishing looking Marley, all her nerves vanished. Marley had been wearing a black strapless dress with a gold shall over top covering her shoulders.

"Wow, you look amazing," said Kitty as she took in Marley's appearance.

"As do you," said Marley. "Wait here, I have something for you." When Marley returned, she was holding a bouquet of roses. "Here, these are for you," she said as she handed the roses to Kitty.

"These are beautiful," she replied as she smelt the roses. "No one has ever gotten me flowers before. Thank you so much," she said as she leaned in to capture Marley's lips with her own.

"You are very welcome," said Marley. "So I hope you like the restaurant we are going to. My brother said it is really nice and that the food is great."

"You asked your brother? So does that mean he knows about us?" asked Kitty.

"Umm, no. I just told him I wanted to know of some good places to eat," replied Marley. "So how about you give me your keys and we head out."

"Why can't I drive?" asked Kitty.

"Because when we get close by I want you to wear a blindfold so that you don't see where we are," replied Marley with a smile.

"Umm, okay," said Kitty as she handed her keys over to Marley. "But you're going to guide me though right? I don't want to end up falling on my face or something."

"Don't worry; I will be right beside you the whole time."

The girls then proceeded to head to the restaurant. When they got near the restaurant, Marley made Kitty put on the blindfold. "Can you see anything?" she asked.

"No, I have a blindfold over my eyes, of course I can't see," responded Kitty.

"Okay good."

Marley then parked the jeep at the restaurant and then got out of the jeep and went to the other side of it and opened Kitty's door. Marley took Kitty's arm and looped it with hers and led her into the restaurant. They walked up to the hostess' table, where they were greeted by a woman who was looking down at papers. "Welcome to the Canal Ritz. For how many?" asked the hostess, as she was still looking down the papers.

"We have a reservation for two," replied Marley.

The hostess finally looked up. "Okay and what's the name?"

"For Rose," replied Marley.

"Ah yes, right this way please.

The hostess brought the girls to their table and started pulling out their chairs so that they could sit down. "Um, if you don't mind I would like to do that," said Marley as she gestured towards the chair the hostess was pulling out.

"Why of course." And with that the hostess took off.

Marley then pulled out Kitty's chair and sat her down. "Can I take this blind fold off now? I feel like I am on water and not being able to see is kind of frightening," asked Kitty after she had been seated.

"Yes, you can take it off now," said Marley.

When Kitty took off the blindfold, she took in the beautiful scenery in front of her. She had the most amazing view of the Rito Canal which was lit up with beautiful lights. "Wow, this is a beautiful place."

"It really is. I am going to have to thank Josh for suggesting it," replied Marley. "And the reason you feel like your on water is because this restaurant is actually a modified dock, so technically we are on water."

"This is going to be the best second date ever."

"I hope your right," said Marley.

The rest of the night went by extraordinarily well. The girls laughed, and talked and shared a few kisses her and there.

**So? REVIEW FAV FOLLOW? I would love to know what you guys thnk of my story so far.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know this is kinda a short chapter, but I need it to be :)**

**Again, I don't own Glee characters, just the others.**

Two weeks went by and Marley and Kitty spent almost every one of those days together. They were yet to officially be dating but if Marley had her way then tonight after their first big game of the year, Kitty would be her girlfriend. Marley had been planning for a while to ask Kitty to be her girlfriend after the first game in front of their families. After the big game tonight, everyone would be going back to Kitty and Spencer's apartment to celebrate, and that is when she was going to ask.

But for right now, Marley was more concentrated on the hockey game she was about to play, rather than the girl who may be her girlfriend by the end of the night.

"Are you girls ready for your first game as a member of team Canada?" asked Kaitlyn in the dressing room before the game.

"I am, but I am extremely nervous," replied Kitty.

"Same here," said Marley.

"Well I hope that both of you play good under pressure and with nerves because in about five minutes we are going to be hitting the ice. And I know this may be the biggest crowd you have ever played in front of, but you just have to remember not to listen to the crowd. You just have to try and tune them out and only focus on the game, your teammates and your coaches. Don't be thinking of anything but the game, unless there is something you think about that will help you with your game," said Kaitlyn.

Marley and Kitty nodded their heads to say that they understood everything Kaitlyn had just said, and then they both continued with their pre-game rituals. Marley was listening to pump up music on her IPod, while Kitty sat there with her eyes closed, visualizing the game ahead of her.

"Okay everyone listen up. I know we haven't been able to have many practices together as a team yet, but each and every one of you is extremely talented and is a great asset to this team. If that weren't the case then you wouldn't be here right now. I know that the United States team is our biggest rivals, but we are on our home turf right now. Hockey is Canada's game. It was invented in our Nation, not theirs. Hockey is our game," finished the head coach.

The entire team then got up and gathered in a circle in the middle of the dressing room. They all started to slightly jump up and down and chanted 'this is our game' over and over again getting louder each time. When they finished, they all lined up at the door in numerical order and waited to for their name to be called to go onto the ice, except for the starting line that would come on after the rest of the team was announced.

_And here is your home team starting line-up. Your starting center men, wearing number 21 Kaitlyn Lewis. Looks like Lewis has two rookies playing with her tonight. On left wing wearing number 11 Kitty _Wilde_ and on right wing wearing number 23 Marley _Rose_. And starting defense this evening wearing number 8 Natasha Chadwick and wearing number 15 Mady Gelinas. Lastly, your starting goalie for this evening is number 30 Shawna Gaven. _As the announcer said each of their names, that girl would then skate onto the ice.

As the team lined up on the blue line for their respective national anthems, Kitty and Marley lined up beside each other. They looked up at each other and Kitty mouthed 'oh my god' and Marley just nodded her head. Neither girl could believe that they were currently listening to their national anthem and were then about to play the biggest game of their lives.

The first two periods of the game went by in a scoreless draw. There had been a few penalties throughout the two periods and many posts had been hit, but both the Canadian goalie and the American goalie had been playing phenomenal hockey, stopping every shot that came their way. It wasn't until there was five minutes left in the game when the puck finally got past a goalie.

_Face off to the right of Gaven. Draw won by the Americans, and there's a shot from the American defensemen and oh what save by Gaven. Canadian's have the puck now, a nice cross ice pass from Cahdwick to Lewis. Lewis dumps the puck in and now the rookies, _Wilde_ and _Rose_ are after the puck. It's behind the American goal now, and there is _Rose_ and Lewis fighting for the puck with two of the American defenders. And Lewis comes up with the puck. Oh what a nice feed over to Gelinas at the point. Gelinas over to Chadwick, and Chadwick takes the shot and there's the tip by _Wilde_, and oh what a save by the American goaltender Jessie Vetter. _Wilde_ gets the rebound see a streaking _Rose_, passes it over, _Rose_ with the shot and she scores. The rookies score with five minutes left in the game to put the Canadians up by one. _

The rest of the game continued and as hard as the Americans tried to get the puck past Gaven, they were not successful in doing so, therefore team Canada beat the United States in their first game of the season.

_What a game from both the Americans and the Canadians. If this is how the remainder of the season is going to go for these two teams, we may have a very heated match up in the finals. Okay and now for the three stars of the game from each team. The third star from the United States, number 21 Hilary Knight. The second star from the United States, number 28 Amanda Kessel. And the first star of the evening from the United States, number 30 Jessie Vetter. And now for the three stars for the winning team, the third star from team Canada, number 11 Kitty _Wilde_. The second star from team Canada, number the lone goal scorer number 23 Marley _Rose_. And the first star from team Canada, number 30 Shawna Gaven. _

After the three stars were announced, the teams shook hands then retreated to their respective dressing room. "Okay girls listen up. You played an amazing game this evening. Even though you have not been practicing as a full team for very long, I am very impressed in your abilities to feed off of each other's momentum and come out with a win. And I would also like to congratulate our two rookies on the team for a job well done. You two were phenomenal out there and congratulations on making the three stars in your first game out," said the head coach and all the girls in the dressing room cheered for Kitty and Marley. One by one the other girls would come over to them and congratulate them for the awesome game they played. 

It took about an hour for Kitty and Marley to get cleaned up and ready to finally go see their family members. When they reached their family members there were quite a few people there waiting for them. There was Kitty's mom, Spencer, her grandparents and Spencer's parents. There was also Gwenn, Millie, Josh and Marley's two cousins who were from Ottawa. "Oh my god, you two played amazing," said Kitty's mom when the girls finally reached their families who were all hanging out together.

"You really did, and congratulations on both of you making the three stars of the game," said Gwenn.

Everyone then proceeded to congratulate the two girls on their victory. "How about we take this party back to our apartment?" suggested Kitty.

"That sounds good," said Marley. "I guess we will meet you there," she said as she looked over at Kitty with a big smile.

Both families were heading out the door towards their vehicles when Kitty heard her name being called. "Hey Kitty," she heard the voice again.

Kitty then turned around to see who it was that was calling her and when she saw whose mouth her name had come from she was in utter shock. Kitty's mom, Spencer and Marley all looked to see who the voice was coming from, but only Kitty's mom and Spencer knew who it was.

"Hi Kitty, it's been a while eh?" asked the person.

"Autumn?" asked Kitty.

**Don't hate me:) Let me know what you think is going to happen. And I promise an update will come very quickly.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So did you like the cliff hanger? haha, there will be a few more of those before this story is done with. :) I hate reading when people leave them, but then as a writer I love writing them haha**

**Standard disclaimer, don't own Glee characters, just the others :)**

"Yeah, it's me. You played an awesome game out there," said Autumn.

"What? How? When? Why are you here?" asked Kitty still shocked.

"I will answer all your questions," said Autumn.

"But," started Kitty but she really didn't know what to say. She then looked over to her mom and Spencer who were just as surprised to see Autumn there as she was. Then she remembered that not only were Spencer and her mom standing there, but so was the girl she was currently seeing. She looked over at Marley to see a look of confusion and hurt. This immediately broke her heart. "I just don't understand."

"I know, and I am sorry. It is a really long story and I would like to have a chance to explain everything," said Autumn. "I won't take up too much of your time, I just want to see how you've been and like I said, explain myself."

"Umm, okay," said Kitty. She then looked at the rest of the people standing there. She saw a look of confusion on everyone's face, but Marley's. "I guess we could go and talk now if you want."

"Yeah, sure I would love that," said Autumn.

"But we are supposed to be celebrating our victory back at you're apartment," said Marley with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Kitty looked over at Marley and gave her a half smile. "I will be there soon, but umm, can I talk to you for a minute. Alone," said Kitty to Marley.

Marley and Kitty walked back to their dressing in order to talk. "What is she doing here? I thought she lived in Texas," said Marley worriedly.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out. I want some answers," said Kitty. "And don't worry okay, I will be back at the apartment in an hour tops."

"Okay," said Marley sadly. She was worried that Kitty might end up leaving her for her ex-girlfriend since they never really got a proper ending. She knew that deep down Kitty still loved Autumn and that she always will.

Kitty noticed how Marley looked sad and decided to do something about it. "Hey look at me. It doesn't matter what she says to me okay, I am going to be going back to my apartment to be with you," she said as she brought her lips to Marley's. "Plus, I really need to talk to you after. It is very important."

This made Marley smile, but also raise an eyebrow. "So I will see you in an hour then?"

"Yes, I will tell her that she has 45 minutes to explain everything and then I am leaving."

The girls made their way back up to where their families and Autumn stood waiting for them. "So you ready?" asked Kitty.

"Sure," said Autumn.

"Okay, I guess I will see you guys shortly. I will be back soon so don't party too much without me," said Kitty as she and Autumn walked out of the building towards Autumns car.

"Where too?" asked Autumn.

"Umm, well there is a little park by my apartment. We can go there and sit in the car and you can explain everything," replied Kitty.

When they arrived at the park Kitty and Autumn both sat there in silence.

"I guess I will start explaining myself. First of all I want to say that I really missed you. Not a day went by where I didn't think of the girl I loved that I had to leave behind. I just recently moved back to Canada because I was finally free to live my life how I wanted to."

"Why didn't you just move back once you turned 18?"

"I wasn't able to at the time. My mom said that if I moved out and came back to Canada, she wouldn't support me or pay for my education. So I stayed there for a few more years and went to school. I got a degree in business and when I was done my degree I moved back to Canada which was about five months ago. I opened up my own business here in Ottawa and about two months ago people from team Canada came asking me for sponsorship. I thought it would be good for the business so I sponsored. As part of a thank you they gave me tickets to today's game, a booklet with the team roster on it and other things. That is how I found out that you were on the team, from the booklet thingy. I wasn't planning on coming to this game until I saw your name and picture in the book. By coming to the game, I was hoping to run into you and be able to explain all this to you and I was also hoping that maybe we could get to know each other again. My mom no longer has control of my life so I am able to do or see who ever I want to," explained Autumn.

Kitty sat there for a moment, absorbing everything Autumn had just said, before she spoke up. "I, I don't know what to say. I missed you too, but you were gone for so long. I, I would love to get to know you again."

"I know it's a long shot, but maybe we can even get back to how things were before everything happened. You're the only girl I have ever fallen in love with. I have tried seeing other people but every time I was out on a date, my mind always travelled back to you."

"Some part of me will always love you, and for a while I didn't think that I would ever find someone else who I fall hard for," started Kitty. She then noticed that Autumn was currently smiling at her, not getting the use of past tense. "Look, the girl who was with me at the rink, Marley, well her and I have been seeing each other for about a month now and tonight I was planning on asking her to be my girlfriend. I know this isn't what you want to hear but I have fallen hard for this girl. I have never liked someone so much since you and I met."

"Oh," said Autumn. "Well umm, okay. But can we still be friends at least?" asked Autumn heartbrokenly.

"Of course we can," said Kitty.

"Well I guess I should get you back to your apartment for that party your girlfriend was talking about," said Autumn sadly.

"Actually I am just going to walk there. It's not that far. It's just that brown building over there," said Kitty. She needed to clear her head a bit before she returned home.

"Okay, well I guess I will see you around then," said Autumn.

"Bye," said Kitty as she got out of the car and started walking towards her apartment.

She got to her building in no time and walked up the stairs to her floor and took a deep breath before entering her apartment. "Hey guys, I am sorry about that. Umm, she is someone from my past that basically left without a word and I needed answers. I'm sorry it just happened to be tonight, but now it's time to party."

"Actually, Kitty could I talk to you first?" asked Marley.

"Yeah, sure. I actually need to talk to you about something anyways," replied Kitty. "Do you just want to go to my room and talk?"

"Okay," said Marley as she and Kitty went to Kitty's room to talk. "So I want to ask you something."

"I wanted to ask you something to, but you go first," said Kitty.

"First of all, what happened with Autumn?" asked Marley.

Kitty explained to Marley everything that happened between her and Autumn while they were at the park.

"Wow. That's a lot to try and comprehend. But umm, I am going to ask you my actual question now. So for the past month I have had the best time ever getting to know you, going on dates with you and sneaking kisses every now and again. I love hanging out with you every day and I was wondering if umm, maybe you would like to officially be my girlfriend?" asked Marley. Part way through Marley's little speech, Kitty had started giggling. "Why are you giggling?" asked Marley.

"First of all, yes I would love be officially be your girlfriend," she said and then connected hers and Marley's lips. "And the reason I was giggling is because I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Really? That is funny," said Marley as she started giggling as well. "There is actually something else. I was also wondering if you would walk out of this room with me hand in hand and tell our families."

"Sure, if you want to." Kitty and Marley smiled at each other and shared one last kiss. "Wait, instead of walking out hand in hand I will go sit on the couch and you go somewhere else, like go grab a drink or something then come to the couch sit down and snuggle into me and see how long it will take people to start noticing."

"That sounds like it's going to be fun," said Marley with a smile.

When they left Kitty's room, she immediately went and sat on the couch, while Marley went to the kitchen to grab herself a drink. After getting herself a drink she went over to the couch and sat down next to Kitty. Kitty then put her arm around Marley and Marley then snuggled into Kitty's side, resting her head on Kitty's shoulder. Conversations around them continued and no one had noticed anything except for Kitty's grandparents who just smiled at them instead of saying anything.

"Uh, what's going on here?" asked Spencer as she returned from the bathroom and noticed Kitty and Marley snuggling together on the couch.

Everyone looked to see what Spencer was talking about and noticed the girls snuggled up together on the couch. "What?" asked Marley. She then received looks from everyone as if to explain. "Oh you guys are wondering why Kitty and I are snuggling. Well we are dating."

"How long have you two been dating?" asked Josh.

"Hmm," started Kitty as she looked at her watch. "About four and a half minutes," she finished as her and Marley started laughing. "We have officially been together for that long but have been seeing each other and going on dates and stuff since I was in Sudbury. And yes we have gotten to know each other, so we would rather not hear the lectures."

"Well I am glad that you two finally made it official," said Evelyn.

"Mom, you knew?" asked Kitty's mom.

"Of course she did. She has that sixth sense," said Jack.

"Well it's about time you two actually came out and told us," said Millie.

"What do you mean momma?" asked Marley.

"Do you honestly think we didn't notice things? For one, you broke up with Peyton while you were in Calgary. Then when you got home from Calgary you couldn't stop talking about her. Then on the day she was coming down you couldn't stay still. You were all over the place. And lastly, the way you smile when she is around, I haven't seen you smile like that since you were with Alexis," explained Millie. She then looked to see her daughter's reaction to the mentioning of her daughters dead girlfriends name. But to her surprise, Marley was smiling instead of looking sad.

"Yea, I don't think I have been this happy since Alexis. But thanks to Kitty, I am able to sleep through the night without having nightmares anymore," said Marley.

Everybody continued partying till late into the night except for Spencer. Shortly after Kitty and Marley explained what was going on with them, she excused herself saying that she had some work she had to do even though Kitty knew she didn't have any work. She would remember to ask Spencer about it in the morning, but for now, the party continued and talking.

**So, Autumn is back? This is not going to be the end for her. She will be around for a while:)**

**Review/fav/follow?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I am sorry I haven't updated in a while, been really busy with assignments and starting to study for my finals. My last exam is the 12th of December so I should have more frequent updates after that.**

**If you haven't already, you should check out the fic my good friend LostLove2015 and I are writing. It's a Karley fic, its called Wrecking Ball.**

**Anyways on with the chapter, don't own glee or its characters**

When Kitty woke up the next morning she couldn't stop smiling as she remembered how Marley was now her girlfriend. "_I haven't been this happy since I started dating Autumn," _she thought to herself.

Then her smile turned into a frown as she remembered seeing Autumn yesterday. It had taken her a long time to finally get over Autumn, but when she saw her yesterday, so many old feelings and memories came flooding back. She then started remembering their five month anniversary date. It was by far one of her favorite nights with Autumn, but it was also one of the most painful to remember.

**FLASHBACK**

"Where are you taking me?" asked Kitty as she and Autumn walked down a leaf covered path.

"It's a surprise so I am not telling you," giggled Autumn. "I think I have the right to surprise my girlfriend for our anniversary."

"You do but still," whined Kitty. "Are we at least almost there? My feet are starting to hurt from all this walking." The two of them had been walking through the meadow and onto the trail for about half an hour now and Kitty was not wearing sensible shoes for a hike. She was wearing a pair of black flats along with a white fall dress with orange and yellow patterns on it. "Plus I'm not exactly dressed for a hike."

"You look amazing Kitty. Especially compared to me," said Autumn as she motioned to what she was wearing. She had decided to wear a pair of black jeans with a white and purple stripped tank top covered by a dark purple camisole. "And yes we are almost there. Just about five more minutes."

"You better be right," said Kitty teasingly.

About five minutes later the girls arrived at a big clearing. "Okay so close your eyes and don't peek, then give me your hand and I will guide you there," said Autumn.

"Okay," said Kitty hesitantly. She then proceeded to close her eyes and stick her hand out for Autumn to guide her. It wasn't too long before Autumn came to a stop making Kitty bump into her. "Why did you stop? Oh are we here? Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes you can," replied Autumn.

When Kitty opened her eyes she was amazed at the sight in front of here. Before her was beautiful water fall that looked like it was falling into a hot spring of some sort. Set up on the rocks beside her was a blanket, a few bags and a picnic basket. "How did you set this all up?" asked Kitty excitedly.

"I may have had a little help from Spencer," replied Autumn.

"Wow! Autumn, this looks amazing."

"I figured we could have a nice lunch. I packed all of your favorites. I have smoked ham sandwiches with honey mustard and cheese, your mom's macaroni salad, chocolate covered strawberries and bananas from Hearts Desires and lastly two cans of orange pop. And after eating I figured we could go for a swim."

"That sounds really nice, but, umm, I don't have anything to go swimming in," said Kitty with a bit of shyness.

"Don't worry, I got your mom to pack you swimming stuff for you and Spencer and I set up one of those pop up tents in order for us to change," responded Autumn.

"You've thought of everything haven't you," said Kitty with a smile.

"Everything and anything for a special person like you," replied Autumn as she leaned in and kissed Kitty on the cheek.

"Thank you so much," replied Kitty blushing.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Kitty was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her phone beeping, indicating that she had received a new text message. She reached for her phone to see who had messaged her. When she realized that it was Marley who messaged her, she immediately checked the message.

Marley: Good morning. I thought I would just send you a message saying good morning and that I miss you. I didn't like waking up without your arms wrapped around me. I was also wondering if you wanted to meet up a bit before our game today. Just let me know. Text me when you wake up.

When Kitty finished reading the message from Marley she couldn't stop smiling again. She decided to respond right away.

Kitty: Well good morning to you too. I felt kind of weird waking up with Mr. Snuggles in my arms instead of you. I would love to meet up with you before the game but I promised Spencer that I would go with her to register for her classes. How about after the game? Do you want to come back here? We could put a movie on and 'pretend' to watch it. : P

Marley: Sure, I would love to 'pretend' to watch a movie with you but I won't be able to come right after the game. My parents are still here so when they leave I will head over right away. And why don't you register for some classes too. Start you education now.

Kitty: Okay, is it a bad thing that I can't wait for you parents to leave. : S. And I can't register for classes. I would have way too much on my plate. I wouldn't be able to have five courses plus play hockey.

Marley: I can't wait for them to leave too. Can't you be a part time student? Only take half the course load. That way you would still have enough time for everything.

Kitty: I never thought of that. Thanks, I think I am going to do that. Ou so excited to get started.

Marley: I am glad to see that you are following your dreams. So get going and I will see you at the game.

Kitty: Okay. I can't wait to see you.

Marley: I can't wait either.

After Kitty looked at the final message from Marley, she decided to get out of bed and get ready for the day. She was really excited for a few things today. The first being able to apply for some classes, secondly, to play another game for team Canada and lastly to be able to spend time with her girlfriend.

About an hour later Kitty was ready to go so she decided to go find Spencer and see if she was also ready. "Hey Spence, you almost ready to go?" asked Kitty as she entered the living room.

"You're actually coming?" asked Spencer.

"Of course Spence, I said I would didn't I?" replied Kitty.

"Yea you did. I just thought that you were going to want to spend the day with you new girlfriend," said Spencer annoyed.

Kitty picked up on her best friends annoyance. "Hey, I know that we haven't spent that much time together since the tryouts but that is going to change. I also got accepted into the Nursing program at Ottawa University."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?

"I didn't tell anyone except for my mom and Marley. I didn't want to say anything because I wasn't sure about the National team. I had decided that if I made the team that I wouldn't be able to go to school but this morning Marley told me that I can potentially be a part time student. I can take half the courses per semester and still be able to be part of the hockey team. That means that we will be in some classes together."

"That is going to be so awesome," replied Spencer. "Okay well did you want to head out now?"

"That would be good considering I have a game tonight and I don't think it would be good if I missed any of the pregame warm ups and stuff."

With that said, the two girls grabbed all the information they would need to register and headed out to Kitty's jeep and made their way over to the University

* * *

"Hi, we are here to register for our classes, do you happen to know where the nursing students go?" asked Spencer to the lady behind the Welcome desk.

"Yes, go to the end of this hallway, go up the stairs two floors then turn down the hallway on the right. Continue down that hallway until you find room 3236."

"Okay, thank you," said Kitty.

The girls made their war to room 3236 and waited in line for their turn. It took about half an hour to get to the front of the line.

"Hi, my name is Taylor Radcliff and I will be your coordinator for your first year here in the nursing program. What are you names so we can get you your classes."

"My name is Spencer Scott," said Spencer.

"And my name is Kitty Wilde, but I actually wanted to be a part time student. I have other commitments as well. I know it will take me longer to graduate but I am willing to try and complete both this and my hockey at the same time."

"That is fine," said Mrs. Radcliff as she pulled out Spencer and Kitty's schedules. "Kitty for yours I am just going to have to take you out of some of them. You have two options to choose from though. Option one is take the core nursing courses except for Biology and oneo f your electives. Option two is take the core nursing courses but take your Biology as an online course that can be complete at home."

"Umm, I guess I can try taking the Biology online."

"Okay then here are your schedules. Classes will begin on September 5th and your first day at clinical placement will take place a month later. So is there anything else I can help you with today?" asked Mrs. Radcliff.

"Umm, no I think we are good, plus I have to get to the arena before the game tonight. Spence we need to hurry up though, I need to be there in an hour for our dry land warm ups," said Kitty.

"Okay, I will see the two of you when classes start then. Enjoy the rest of your summer vacation," said Mrs. Radcliff.

"Bye," said Spencer and Kitty in unison.

"So let me see your schedule. I hope we have classes together," said Kitty as she and Spencer made their way outside. Spencer handed her schedule to Kitty. "So it looks like we have two out of three classes together."

"Which ones?" asked Spencer.

"We have Introduction to Nursing Practice and Introduction to Professional Growth together. The only one we don't have together is the Self and Others class. Well that and the Biology and Psychology class since I am not taking the bio at school and not taking the psych at all until next year."

"Well at least we will be able to still study together and stuff just like old time," said Spencer with a smile.

"Yea, we will be able to. Did you want to come to the arena with me now, or are you going to head over after. We are apparently meeting a team of six and seven year olds before the game and showing them around and stuff. They are going to be there around 3:00 so I need to start to head over there soon."

"I will come after, the game is at 6:00 right?" asked Spencer.

"Yea it is. So I will drop you off at home and then see you later at the game," replied Kitty.

"Yeah, sure."

Once Kitty dropped Spencer off at home and headed to the arena she decided to send Marley a text saying that she was done at the University and that she was at the arena a little bit early.

Kitty: Hey, so I finished applying for my classes with Spencer and I am heading over to the arena a bit early. I know it's only half an hour early but if you get this message on time, maybe you can meet me there and we can go for a little walk or something before we have to meet up with the rest of the team for the thing with the kids. I will be at the bench outside by the baseball field watching the game.

As Kitty made her way from her Jeep to the bench by the baseball field she heard her phone beep. She looked at it and saw that Marley had already responded to her.

Marley: Hey, I am already at the arena, I am just inside getting myself something to drink. I will be out there in a few minutes. Do you want anything like a juice or something?

Kitty: Yeah, sure. Umm how about one of those pregame drinks the coach wants us drinking.

Marley: Okay, I will be there in a few minutes.

Meanwhile back inside the building Marley had just finished getting a drink for Kitty and herself, when she was approached by a man dressed in a suit.

"Marley Rose?" asked the man.

"Umm, yeah," replied Marley.

"My name is Max Ramsey and I work for Hockey News," said the man in the suit as he handed Marley a business card, "I was asked by the editor of the magazine to do a story on team Canada and I have chosen to feature the two new rookies of the team."

"You want to feature Kitty and I?" questioned Marley.

"That's right. I want to put the two of you on the cover and ask you a bunch of questions so the world can get to know the new additions."

"Wow, that would be totally awesome."

"Do you think your teammate will want to do the story?" asked Max.

"I am pretty sure she will. I am actually on my way to meet up with her if you want to come with me and talk to her and explain everything."

"Sure I could do that," replied Max.

A few minutes later, Marley and Max arrived to where Kitty had been waiting for Marley. "Hey Kitty," said Marley to Kitty who had her back turned towards them.

"Hey," said Kitty as she started turning around. "I mi.." started Kitty. She stopped herself when she saw that Marley wasn't alone.

"Kitty, this is Max Ramsey and he works for Hockey News and he wants to do a story featuring the two of us. You know like ask us a bunch of questions so that the world can get to know the rookies," explained Marley.

"Really?" asked Kitty.

"Yeah, that's right. I want to feature the two of you on the cover and have a three page spread that will be a Q&A between you two and myself," explained Max.

"That sounds really cool," said Kitty excitedly.

"So does that mean you are both going to do it?" asked Max.

Kitty and Marley looked at each other and nodded. "I guess we are," said Marley.

"Okay good. I want to do the interview as soon as possible so that the story can be featured in the next issue that comes out in two weeks."

"Well we have a meet and greet thing with some kids today before our game, how about after?" suggested Kitty.

"I guess we could just push our plans back and hour or two," said Marley as she looked over at Kitty.

"Okay, it's settled then. After the game we will conduct the interview portion and before your warm up could we take five minutes or so to snap a picture of the two of you in your equipment for the cover?"

"I don't see why not, but we would have to run it by our coach first," explained Marley.

"That's fine. So I will go call my editor and tell him that you two are in and I will arrange a camera crew for the photos. So I will leave you two to do whatever, and I will see you later on before your game," said Max as he stood up and left Kitty and Marley alone.

"Sorry I just showed up with him, it was kind of a big thing," apologized Marley.

"It's no problem," said Kitty as she reached for Marley's hand. "I am just glad that I was able to stop myself from saying that I missed you, which I did by the way."

"I missed you too," replied Marley with a smile. "So what did you want to do tonight anyways? I mean after our interview. Did you still want to go and 'watch' a movie?" asked Marley with air quotations on the word watch.

"I don't know. We could go grab something to eat and then go to the actual movies if you want."

"Ou, we could do that," replied Marley. "So were you able to sign up for classes?"

"Umm yea, actually I will have three classes on campus and then I am taking my Biology online to make it easier on myself. Plus Spencer will be in two of the three classes with me so I will be able to spend more time with her."

"That's good. I really want to hear all about this but we should probably start to head inside and meet up with the team and those kids."

The girls then got up and made their way inside where they met up with the rest of their team and their coaches. They were then introduced to a bunch of kids, signed a bunch of autographs and showed them around the arena. After the kids left, the team had a half hour to themselves, but before they could go the coach said he had an announcement to make.

"Well there are two people on this team that I would like to congratulate. So a big congratulations goes out to Kitty and Marley for their upcoming interview with Hockey News. Our rookies are going to be featured on the cover of the magazine."

All their teammates started congratulating them on getting the interview. "Hey we should all go out and celebrate tonight. It's not every day that the rookies get on the cover of a magazine. We should all go to the karaoke bar down the street. What do you all say?" asked one of the assistant captains Candace.

The others started agreeing with Candace's suggestion and they were waiting for Kitty and Marley to answer. "That sounds fun, and Kitty you can sing again," said Marley.

"Umm, I am not sure if I am going to sing but sure why not go out and celebrate," agreed Marley.

"Oh you are going to have to sing now," said Kaitlyn. The others began talking about what time and where they would all meet up before heading over to the bar. "So it's settled then, since I don't live to far from here we will meet up at my place around nine or so for pre-drinks and then head over to the bar around 11." Everybody agreed on the plans and dispersed to do whatever they wanted.


End file.
